Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è íàñòîÿùàÿ ëþáîâü
by CHECKTILLO
Summary: Åùå îäíà âåðñèÿ 5-îé êíèãè. Î÷åíü çàïóòàíûé ñþæåò - ýòî ÿ âàì îáåùàþ. Ñïîéëåð ê îãðîìíåéøåìó êîë-âó ôàíôèêîâ ñ èíòåðíåòà!
1. Îáúÿâëåíèå îò àâòîðà

Íà ýòîì ÿ ïðåêðàùàþ ïèñàòü äàííûé ôàíôèê!

ß ïîëó÷èë âñåãî 1 ðåâüþ, íî è åãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ìîé ñïîéëåð ê ôàíôèêàì íå õîòÿò ÷èòàòü!

Â ñêîðîì âðåìåíè ÿ óäàëþ ôàíôèê ñ ñàéòà è åñëè âàì õî÷åòñÿ óçíàòü ïðîäîëæåíèå, òî òàê îíî è îñòàíåòñÿ. Ó âàñ åùå åñòü íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íà òî, ÷òîá íàïèñàòü ðåâüþ è ñïàñòè æèçíü ôàíôèêà. Õî÷ó çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íà êîìïüþòåðå åùå ëåæàò íåîïóáëèêîâàííûå ãëàâû, à òàêæå åñòü êó÷à èäåé ïî ïîâîäó ïðîäîëæåíèÿ ôàíôèêà. Âñêîðå ñïîéëåð ê êó÷å ôàíôèêîâ äîëæåí áûë ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ñïîéëåð ê íåñêîëüêèì ôàíôèêàì èç-çà ðåçêîãî ïîâîðîòà. Õî÷ó çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ÿ âçÿë òîëüêî ÈÄÅÈ èç äðóãèõ ôàíôèêîâ, à âîò ñþæåò è ãåðîè âåäóò ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî ïî èíîìó! Åñëè âàì íå áåçðàçëè÷íî, òî ïèøèòå ðåâüþ. Åñëè âàì âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî æ, ìíå èòàê âñå ðàâíî, ÿ òî ïðîäîëæåíèå çíàþ! 

Ñïàñèáî.

Àâòîð: CHECK@TILLO


	2. Íåîáû÷íûé Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ

Ãëàâà 2. Íåîáû÷íûé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ.

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ëåæàë íà êðîâàòè è äóìàë î Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðòå. Îí âñïîìèíàë, êàê òîò âîññòàë èç êîòëà, êàê îíè äðàëèñü íà äóýëè, êàê èõ ïàëî÷êè ñîåäèíèëèñü, êàê èç ïàëî÷êè Âîëàí-äå-ìîðòà ïîÿâèëèñü òåíè òåõ, êîãî îí ïîñëåäíèìè óáèë, êàê îòòóäà ïîÿâèëèñü Ñåäðèê Äèããîðè, Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåðû, Áåðòà Äæîíêèííñ… êàê Ñåäðèê ïîïðîñèë îòíåñòè åãî òåëî â Õîãâàðòñ. Ãàððè âûïîëíèë ïîñëåäíþþ ïðîñüáó Ñåäðèêà. Ñåé÷àñ Ãàððè äóìàë, ÷òî æå ïðîèñõîäèò â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå, ãäå ñåé÷àñ ò¸ìíûé ëîðä? Èç ðàçäóìèé åãî âûâåë ëó÷ ñîëíöà, óäàðèâøèé åìó â ãëàçà. Ãàððè âñòàë, íàäåë î÷êè è ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû – ñåìü ÷àñîâ óòðà. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê íà óëèöå îò äîìà íàïðîòèâ îòúåõàëà ìàøèíà, íî â äîìå íîìåð ÷åòûðå ïî Òèñîâîé óëèöå áûëî òèõî. Òóò Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ó íåãî ñåãîäíÿ äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ è êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ – â îêíî ñòó÷àëèñü òðè ñîâû. Ãàððè îòêðûë îêíî è ñîâû, áðîñèâ ïîäàðêè è ïèñüìà íà êðîâàòü, ðàäîñòíî çàóõàëè è ïðèíÿëèñü ïèòü èç êîðìóøêè Áóêëè. Íî Ãàððè áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî óõàíüå ñîâ ðàçáóäèò Äóðñëååâ, è òàê îíî è ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ñíèçó ïîñëûøàëñÿ íåäîâîëüíûé êðèê äÿäè Âåðíîíà:

- Îïÿòü ýòà ÷åðòîâà ñîâà.

Ãàððè òóò æå ïðèíÿëñÿ óòèõîìèðèâàòü ñîâ, íî áûëî ïîçäíî – íà ïîðîãå åãî êîìíàòû ñòîÿë äÿäÿ Âåðíîí:

- Åñëè ýòà ÷åðòîâà ïòèöà … - òóò îí çàïíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî íà ñòîëå ñèäèò ÷åòûðå ñîâû – òî÷íåå âñå ÷åòûðå ïòèöû íå çàòêíóòñÿ, òî ÿ âûáðîøó èõ çà îêíî … è òåáÿ âìåñòå ñ íèìè – äîáàâèë îí.

Ãàððè íå ìîã íè÷åãî âîçðàçèòü. Îí ìîë÷à ñòîÿë è êèâàë. Êîãäà äÿäÿ óøåë, Ãàððè ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàçáèðàòü ïîäàðêè.

Ïåðâûé áûë îò Ãåðìèîíû. Ýòî, êàê âñåãäà, áûëà êíèãà. Îáëîæêà ãëàñèëà «Èñòîðèÿ êâèäè÷à îò ïåðâîé èãðû äî íàñòîÿùèõ âðåìåí». Ãàððè ïîëîæèë ïîäàðîê Ãåðìèîíû íà êðîâàòü è ïðèíÿëñÿ ÷èòàòü ïèñüìî:

«Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè. ß â Áîëãàðèè. Òóò êëàññíî. Ðîíó ÿ ñêàçàëà, ÷òî íå ïîåäó, íî ñàìà, âñå æå, òóò. Òóò î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî. Âèêòîð âîäèò ìåíÿ ïî ðàçíûì èñòîðè÷åñêèì ìåñòàì. ß òóò ñòîëüêî âñåãî óçíàëà. Êàê âñòðåòèìñÿ – ðàññêàæó. Ðîíó íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðè. Êíèãó ÿ çàêàçàëà òåáå ïî «Åæåäíåâíîìó ïðîðîêó». Íàäåþñü òû òàì çàíèìàåøüñÿ. Âñòðåòèìñÿ, íàâåðíî, óæå íà ïëàòôîðìå 93/4. Óäà÷è. Ãåðìèîíà.

P.S.: ß òåïåðü ñòàðîñòà Ãðèôôèíäîðà.»

Âòîðîé ïîäàðîê áûë îò Ðîíà. Ýòî áûëà êîðîáêà ñ êíîïêîé íà áîêó. Ãàððè íàæàë íà íåå, è êîðîáêà îòêðûëàñü. Íà êðûøêå áûëî íàïèñàíî «Óëîâêè Óìíèêîâ Óèçëè». Êîðîáêà æå áûëà íàáèòà ðàçíûìè ïðèêîëàìè. Çäåñü áûëè è «êàíàðåå÷íûå ïîìàäêè», è êîíôåòû «Ãèïåð-ÿçû÷îê», è ôàëüøèâûå âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè.

Ïèñüìî îò Ðîíà, Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà ãëàñèëî:

«Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè. Ìû, êàê âèäèøü, îòêðûëè ñâîé ìàãàçèí. Òû áû âèäåë êàê ìíîãî ó íàñ ïîñåòèòåëåé. Êàæäûé äåíü ñèäèì â ïîäâàëå è äåëàåì íîâûå è ñòàðûå ïðèêîëû. Âðåìåíè íè íà ÷òî íåò, íî òâîé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ – ýòî ñâÿòîå!!! – Ãàððè ïðûñíóë îò ñìåõà – Òóò ðîâíî íà îäíó ñîòóþ òîé ñóììû, ÷òî òû íàì äàë. Åñòåñòâåííî, î òåõ äåíüãàõ íèêòî, êðîìå íàñ ñ òîáîé (Ðîí òîæå íå çíàåò) íå çíàåò. Ïîçäðàâëÿåì òåáÿ ñ äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ. Åñëè ó òåáÿ åñòü âðåìÿ, òî ïîëîæè ýòî ïèñüìî â âîäó. Ïîòîì íàïèøåøü – êàê îùóùåíèÿ!!! Ïîêà!!!»

Õàãðèä, êàê âñåãäà, ïðèñëàë êó÷ó ñëàäîñòåé (êàê è âñå îñòàëüíûå). Îñòàëîñü åùå îäíî ïèñüìî. Ãàððè âçÿë åãî è ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíî èç Õîãâàðòñà.

Øêîëà ÷àðîäåéñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà «Õîãâàðòñ».

Äèðåêòîð – Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð –

âåëèêèé âîëøåáíèê, âåðõîâíûé ÷àðîäåé,

êàâàëåð îðäåíà Ìåðëèíà ïåðâîé ñòåïåíè.

Äîðîãîé ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Ìû ðàäû ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàòü âàñ, ÷òî âû ïåðåâåäåíû íà ïÿòûé êóðñ íàøåé øêîëû. Íàïîìèíàåì âàì, ÷òî ïÿòèêóðñíèêè äîëæíû â êîíöå ãîäà ñäàâàòü «Ñîâåðøåííî Îáû÷íûé Âîëøåáíûé Óðîâåíü». Îò ýòîãî ýêçàìåíà çàâèñèò âàøå áóäóùåå. Ê ïèñüìó ïðèëàãàåòñÿ ñïèñîê êíèã è îäåæäû, êîòîðàÿ ïîòðåáóåòñÿ Âàì â ýòîì ãîäó.

Ñ óâàæåíèåì. Ì. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Çàìåñòèòåëü äèðåêòîðà

Ãàððè óæå õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü â ñïèñîê êíèã, êàê â äâåðü ïîçâîíèëè, è îí óñëûøàë ãîëîñ òåòè Ïåòóíüè «Îòêðîé äâåðü, Ãàððè». Ãàððè îïåøèë. Òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ âïåðâûå íàçâàëà åãî ïî èìåíè. Ãàððè ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç è îòêðûë äâåðü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë æåíùèíà, ëåò òðèäöàòè – òðèäöàòè ïÿòè, î÷åíü ïîõîæàÿ íà ìèññèñ Ôèãã.

- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. ß áû õîòåëà âèäåòü ìèñòåðà è ìèññèñ Äóðñëü, åñëè âû íå ïðîòèâ.

Ãàððè îñòîëáåíåë – åãî íàçâàëà ïî ôàìèëèè ñîâåðøåííî íåçíàêîìàÿ åìó æåíùèíà.

Òóò â ïðèõîæóþ âûøëà òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåçíàêîìêó, ïîòîì ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè, íî òîò òàêæå ñ óäèâëåíèåì ñìîòðåë íà ãîñòüþ.

- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ìèññèñ Äóðñëü. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí. ß ïðèøëà ñþäà, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè î Ãàððè. – îïÿòü íàïîìíèëà î ñåáå ãîñòüÿ.

Òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè, íî òîò âñå åùå ñìîòðåë â îäíó òî÷êó, ÷òî-òî îáäóìûâàÿ. Òåòÿ óæå ñîáèðàëàñü çàêðûòü äâåðü ïåðåä íîñîì íåçíàêîìêè, êàê òà äîñòàëà èç êàðìàíà ïàëî÷êó. Ãàððè è òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ èñïóãàëèñü. Òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ âîëíîâàëàñü íà ñ÷åò Âåðíîíà è Äàäëè, à Ãàððè äóìàë, ÷òî Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí – óïèâàþùàÿñÿ ñìåðòüþ.

Òóò Ãàððè óâèäåë íà øåå ó Âàëýðè çîëîòîé ìåäàëüîí, ðàçìåðîì ñ ìàëåíüêîå áëþäöå, íà êîòîðîì áûë íàðèñîâàí ôåíèêñ. Òåì âðåìåíåì Ïåòóíüÿ Äóðñëü óæå ñèäåëà ñ ãîñòüåé â ïðèõîæåé. Ãàððè âûøåë èç ðàçäóìèé è óñëûøàë äîâîëüíûå âîçãëàñû îáîèõ:

- Çíà÷èò ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü???

- Äà. È ìîæåòå åãî çàáèðàòü õîòü ñåé÷àñ. – ýòîò ãîëîñ ïðèíàäëåæàë äÿäå Âåðíîíó.

- Íåò, Âåðíîí – âîçðàçèëà òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ – òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ìû çà íåãî îòâå÷àåì. À âäðóã ýòî îäíà èç óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ.

Äëÿ Ãàððè ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçû áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ó íåãî îò óäèâëåíèÿ îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü. Òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ – è âäðóã ãîâîðèò îá óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ. Êîãäà Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, òî òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ ñìîòðåëà êàêèå-òî áóìàãè. 

- Äàìáëäîð ìåíÿ óáüåò. Íó ëàäíî, òàê óæ è áûòü, çàáèðàéòå.

Ó Ãàððè ñòàëè ïåðåãðåâàòüñÿ ìîçãè, íî òóò èç ãîñòèíîé âûøëè Äóðñëè è Âàëåðè. Ó Ãàððè âîçíèêëî ìíîãî âîïðîñîâ, íî îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî Äóðñëè íå ëþáÿò, êîãäà Ãàððè èõ î ÷åì òî ñïðàøèâàåò.

- Ãàððè, èäè ñîáèðàéñÿ. – ñêàçàëà òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ – òû óåçæàåøü.

- Íàäåþñü íàâñåãäà – ñêàçàë Âåðíîí.

Ãàððè ìîë÷à ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Îí áûñòðî íàïèñàë ïèñüìî Ñèðèóñó, Äàìáëäîðó, Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå (ê ñ÷àñòüþ ñîâû åùå áûëè çäåñü) è îòïðàâèë èõ. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îí ïîêèäàë ñâîè âåùè â ÷åìîäàí, âçÿë ìåòëó, ÷åìîäàí è ïóñòóþ êëåòêó Áóêëè, è ïîøåë âíèç. Êîãäà îí âûøåë íà ïîðîã, òî óâèäåë îãðîìíûé àâòîáóñ. Ãàððè åãî óçíàë ñðàçó – ýòî áûë «Íî÷íîé Ðûöàðü», òîëüêî âîò ÷òî ñòðàííî: àâòîáóñ íà òî òàê è íàçûâàåòñÿ ÍÎ×ÍÎÉ, ÷òîáû åçäèòü íî÷üþ, à òóò îí ñòîèò âîçëå äîìà Ãàððè â ðàçãàð äíÿ.

- Ýðíè ñî Ñòåíîì ñîãëàñèëèñü ïîäâåñòè íàñ äíåì – ñêàçàëà Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí, çàìåòèâ ðàñòåðÿííîå ëèöî Ãàððè. Ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé îíà íðàâèëàñü åìó âñå áîëüøå, è áîëüøå.

- À êóäà ìû åäåì – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ñåëè â àâòîáóñ è îí òðîíóëñÿ.

- Ñíà÷àëà çàåäåì â êîñîé ïåðåóëîê – òåáå íàäî êóïèòü êíèãè è íåñêîëüêî ìàíòèé, à ïîòîì êî ìíå äîìîé.

- À îòêóäà âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî êóïèòü?

- ß æ íà çàäàíèè. Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò ñêàçàë ïðèâåñòè òåáÿ ê íåìó â õîðîøåì âèäå â öåëîñòè è ñîõðàííîñòè… Øóòêà – ïðèáàâèëà îíà, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Ãàððè äîñòàåò ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è áåðåò ñâîé ÷åìîäàí.

Òóò Âàëåðè ïðîòÿíóëà Ãàððè ïèñüìî, êîòîðîå èçó÷àëà òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ. Ãàððè ñðàçó óçíàë ïî÷åðê Äàìáëäîðà:

«Äîðîãèå ìèñòåð è ìèññèñ Äóðñëü, à, òàêæå, Ãàððè, ýòî Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí. Ñåé÷àñ âàì íå áåçîïàñíî îñòàâàòüñÿ â âàøåì äîìå, ïîýòîìó Ãàððè óåäåò ñ Âàëåðè, à âû, æåëàòåëüíî, òîæå îòëó÷èòåñü íà íåäåëüêó – äðóãóþ.    Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð.»

- À ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè – Ïî÷åìó íå áåçîïàñíî îñòàâàòüñÿ íà Òèñîâîé óëèöå?

- Âîçëå Ëèòòë Óèíãèíãà áûëè çàìå÷åíû óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ.

Òóò àâòîáóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ ó «Äûðÿâîãî êîòëà» è íàøè ñòðàííèêè çàøëè âíóòðü. Òîì òóò æå ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ ñ Ãàððè è Âàëåðè. Ïîòîì Ãàððè ïîïàë â êîñîé ïåðåóëîê è ñ óäèâëåíèåì çàìåòèë, ÷òî ëþäè ñòîëïèëèñü ó îäíîãî ìåñòà, êàê â òîò äåíü, êîãäà Ëîêîíñ ðàçäàâàë ñâîè àâòîãðàôû íàïðàâî è íàëåâî. Êîãäà Ãàððè ïîäîøåë áëèæå, îí óâèäåë äâîèõ ïàðíåé â ïåðûøêàõ è ïîíÿë, ÷òî áåç áëèçíåöîâ çäåñü íå îáîøëîñü. Òóò Ãàððè óâèäåë ðÿäîì íåáîëüøîé ìàãàçèí ñ âûâåñêîé, êîòîðàÿ ãëàñèëà «Óëîâêè Óìíèêîâ Óèçëè». Âñå ïðîõîæèå ñòðåìèëèñü ê ìàãàçèíó, à Ãàððè óçíàë ïàðíåé. Ýòî áûëè Äèí Òîìàñ è Ñèìóñ Ôèííèãàí.

- Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè – çàêðè÷àëè ðåáÿòà, è âñå ïîâåðíóëèñü ê Ãàððè, íî Âàëåðè âûñòóïèëà âïåðåä, è Ãàððè íåçàìåòíî ïðîøìûãíóë â ìàãàçèí áðàòüåâ Óèçëè è ñðàçó ê ïîäâàëó.

Íî òóò çàïèùàëà ñèãíàëèçàöèÿ, è Ãàððè ñïðÿòàëñÿ çà ïðèëàâîê. Èç ïîäâàëà âûáåæàëè áëèçíåöû è, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ñîáèðàëèñü âûêëþ÷èòü ñèãíàëèçàöèþ, íî îíà âûêëþ÷àëàñü ïîä ïðèëàâêîì, à òàì ñèäåë Ãàððè. Áëèçíåöû óæå õîòåëè ÷òî-òî âîñêëèêíóòü, íî Ãàððè ïîäíåñ ïàëåö ê ãóáàì è äàë áëèçíåöàì ïîíÿòü, ÷òîá îíè ìîë÷àëè. Ãàððè ãëàçàìè áûñòðî íàøåë â òîëïå Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí è ïîçâàë åå. Îíè âìåñòå ñïóñòèëèñü â ïîäâàë è òàì ñåëè íà ÿùèêè. Ðÿäîì ñåëè áëèçíåöû è ïîòðåáîâàëè ðàññêàçà îò Ãàððè, íî íà÷àëà Âàëåðè. Âàëåðè ðàññêàçàëà áëèçíåöàì, êòî îíà, è òå íå âåðèëè – îíà ëè ýòî. Ïîòîì â ïîäâàë ñïóñòèëñÿ Ðîí. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ â äûðÿâîì êîòëå, íî, óñëûøàâ ñèãíàëèçàöèþ, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê áðàòüÿì. Ê åãî èçóìëåíèþ òàì ñèäåë Ãàððè. Ðîí î÷åíü îáðàäîâàëñÿ ýòîìó è ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíû åùå íå áûëî. Òàêæå îí ðàññêàçàë Ãàððè, ñêîëüêî îíè óæå òóò íàõîäÿòñÿ. Êîãäà íàøèì ñòðàííèêàì, íàêîíåö, óäàëîñü âûðâàòüñÿ èç ìàãàçèíà – îíè ïîøëè ïîêóïàòü øêîëüíûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè, à ïîòîì îíè ïîåõàëè äîìîé ê Âàëåðè. Äîì ó Âàëåðè áûë íåáîëüøîé, íî èçíóòðè êàçàëñÿ áåçðàçìåðíûì. «Çàêëèíàíèå óâåëè÷åíèÿ ðàçìåðîâ» - îáúÿñíèëà Âàëåðè. Òóò â îêíî ïîñòó÷àëèñü ñîâû. Ãàððè åãî îòêðûë è îíè áðîñèëè ïèñüìà ê íîãàì Ãàððè. Èç âñåõ, êîìó îí íàïèñàë, ðàçâîëíîâàëàñü òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ íå áûëà â êóðñå ñîáûòèé, íî Ãàððè íàïèñàë åé îòâåò, è îíà óñïîêîèëàñü. Ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü äî êîíöà àâãóñòà Ãàððè äåëàë äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå. Ó Âàëåðè áûëà ïî èñòèíå îãðîìíàÿ áèáëèîòåêà, è Ãàððè íàøåë òàì âñå, ÷òî íóæíî è åùå ìíîãî ÷åãî. «Ãåðìèîíà óìðåò îò çàâèñòè» äóìàë îí.


	3. Îòúåçä èëè ñåñòðà Ãåðìèîíû

Ãëàâà 3. Îòúåçä, èëè ñåñòðà Ãåðìèîíû

Íî âîò ïðèøëî âðåìÿ îòúåçäà. Ãàððè ñîáðàë âåùè è îíè ñ Âàëåðè íàïðàâèëèñü íà âîêçàë Êèíãñ Êðîññ. Ïðèåõàëè îíè â áåç ïÿòè ìèíóò îäèííàäöàòü, ïîýòîìó âñå êóïå áûëè çàíÿòû. Îäíî êóïå íàøëîñü â êîíöå âàãîíà, íî òàì ñèäåëà ×æîó ×ýíã è Ãàððè, çàëèâàÿñü êðàñêîé, çàêðûë êóïå è óäàëèëñÿ. ×æîó æå âîñïðèíÿëà ýòî êàê ïîëíîå íåóâàæåíèå ê ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíå è ðàñïëàêàëàñü. Òóò â ýòî êóïå çàãëÿíóëè íåñêîëüêî Êîãòåâðàíöåâ, è èì óäàëîñü ïîäíÿòü íàñòðîåíèå ×æîó. Ãàððè æå îòûñêàë â õâîñòå ïîåçäà ïóñòîå êóïå è óñòðîèëñÿ òàì. Ïîòîì òóäà æå ïîäñåëè Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà. Ïîåçäêà ïðîøëà íà óäèâëåíèå òèõî. Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïåðåãîâàðèâàëèñü, à Ãàððè ñèäåë â ñòîðîíå è äóìàë ïðî ×æîó. Íó ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó îí íå îñòàëñÿ â òîì êóïå? Òåïåðü îí òî÷íî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ×æîó, åñëè åãî ëþáèëà – ðàçëþáèò, à åñëè íåò, òî è íå ïîëþáèò íèêîãäà. Óëûáêè êàê íå áûâàëî. Ýòî çàìåòèëè Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé è âñïîìíèëè, êàê èç îäíîãî èç êóïå Ãàððè âûøåë âåñü êðàñíûé. Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå íà÷àëà ðàññïðàøèâàòü Ãàððè ïðî ýòî, íî îí íå õîòåë ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ äðóçüÿì î ñâîèõ ñåðäå÷íûõ äåëàõ. Ðîí, êîíå÷íî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî òóò íå òî è ïîøåë ê òîìó êóïå. Îí îòêðûë äâåðü è óâèäåë íåñêîëüêî Êîãòåâðàíöåâ (â îñíîâíîì êîìàíäà), ñðåäè êîòîðûõ áûëà è ×æîó. Ðîí, ñî ñëîâàìè «Ïðîñòèòå, ÿ èùó Íåâèëëà» çàêðûë äâåðü êóïå è ïîøåë îáðàòíî â ñâîå. Ðîí ðàññêàçàë âñå Ãåðìèîíå, è òà âñå ïîíÿëà. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà çàãîâîðèëà ñ Ãàððè î ×æîó, òîò óòêíóëñÿ â îêíî è, íå îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü, îò÷àÿííî áîðîëñÿ ñ êðàñíîòîé, ïðîñòóïàþùåé íà ëèöå. Îäíàêî æå ïîñëå ôðàçû «Òû åå ëþáèøü? Ñêàæè! Ìû æå òâîè äðóçüÿ, è õîòèì òåáå òîëüêî ëó÷øåãî!!!» ðàññêàçàë âñå. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ñëóøàëè è íå ìîãëè óäåðæàòüñÿ îò ñìåõà. Íî òóò Ãàððè ïîñåòèëà óæàñíàÿ ìûñëü: â ýòîì ãîäó áóäóò ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ ïî êâèäè÷ó, à ×æîó – ëîâåö. Îò ýòîé ìûñëè ó Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ðàçîðâàëîñü ñåðäöå. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû – õîòåëîñü ïðèíåñòè ïîáåäó êîìàíäå, à ñ äðóãîé – íå õîòåëîñü èäòè ïðîòèâ ÷óâñòâ. Ðîí ïîíÿë, ïðî ÷òî äóìàåò Ãàððè, è ðàññìåÿëñÿ:

- Íó, ïàðåíü, òû âëèï. – ñêàçàë Ðîí.

- À â ÷åì äåëî? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿëà.

- À â òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè íå õî÷åò èãðàòü â êâèäè÷, ïîòîìó ÷òî ×æîó – ëîâåö ñáîðíîé Êîãòåâðàíà.

Òåïåðü ðàññìåÿëàñü óæå è Ãåðìèîíà, íî îíà áûñòðî óñïîêîèëàñü è ïðèíÿëàñü óòåøàòü Ãàððè. Òóò â êóïå çàâàëèëàñü âñÿ êîìàíäà. Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ óâèäåëè âåñåëûå ëèöà Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû è ïîõîðîííîå – Ãàððè, è èì ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî - ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü? Ãàððè òóò æå âçìîëèëñÿ íå ðàññêàçûâàòü, è Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïðîìîë÷àëè. Áëèçíåöû óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà òðîèöó è óäàëèëèñü ñî âñåé êîìàíäîé, íàçíà÷èâ ñáîðû êîìàíäû íà ÷åòâåðòîå ñåíòÿáðÿ. Òåì âðåìåíåì ïîåçä ïîäúåõàë ê ñòàíöèè «Õîãñìèä» è òðîèöà ñåëà â áåçëîøàäíóþ êàðåòó. Ãàððè áûë ðàä, ÷òî â ïîåçäå îí íå âñòðåòèë íè Äýíèñà, íè Êîëèíà Êðèâè. Çàéäÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, äðóçüÿ ñàçó îòìåòèëè, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü, íî òóò ê íèì ïîäáåæàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è óâåëà Ãåðìèîíó. Ãàððè è Ðîí ïîøëè â çàë è óâèäåëè, ÷òî òàì òîæå âñå íà ìåñòå, îäíàêî (òóò Ãàððè ñîâñåì äàð ðå÷è ïîòåðÿë) íà ìåñòå ó÷èòåëÿ çàùèòû îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ ñèäèò Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí. Ðåáÿòà ñåëè çà ñâîé ñòîë, à Ãàððè óêðàäêîé ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòîë Êîãòåâðàíà. ×ó ñèäåëà òàì è âåñåëî áîëòàëà ñ îäíîêëàñíèêàìè, íî ãëàçà ó íåå áûëè êðàñíûå. Òóò ïîäíÿëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, è âñå çàòèõëè. Çàøëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è ââåëà ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ. Ñ íåé çàøëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ òóò æå îòîøëà ê ñòîëó Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ñåëà ìåæäó Ãàððè è Ðîíîì. Êîãäà ïåðâîêóðñíèêè âûñòðîèëèñü ìåæäó ñòîëàìè Êîãòåâðàíà è Ñëèçåðèíà äèðåêòîð íà÷àë ñâîþ ðå÷ü:

- ß ðàä ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü âàñ â øêîëå ÷àðîäåéñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà «Õîãâàðòñ». Ó íàñ ïðîèçîøëè êîå-êàêèå èçìåíåíèÿ â ó÷èòåëüñêîì ñîñòàâå, à èìåííî: ÇÎÒÈ òåïåðü áóäåò ïðåïîäàâàòü ïðîôåññîð Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí; - âñå ñòîëû, êðîìå Ñëèçåðèíñêîãî, ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëè íîâóþ ó÷èòåëüíèöó àïïëîäèñìåíòàìè – â îñòàëüíîì æå âñå îñòàëîñü ïî ïðåæíåìó. À ñåé÷àñ íà÷íåì ðàñïðåäåëåíèå.

Äàìáëäîð ñåë íà ñòóë, à ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñêàçàëà:

- Êîãäà ÿ íàçîâó âàøå èìÿ, âû ïîäîéäåòå ê ñòóëó, ñÿäåòå íà íåãî è íàäåíåòå ðàñïðåäåëèòåëüíóþ øëÿïó.

È òóò Ãåðìèîíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî îíà íå ðàññêàçàëà äðóçüÿì î ñâîåé ñåñòðå:

- Ðåáÿòà, ÿ òóò äîëæíà âàì êîå-÷òî ñêàçàòü – çàëèâàÿñü êðàñêîé, ñêàçàëà îíà. Ãàððè è Ðîí ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå – ñåãîäíÿ â Õîãâàðòñ ïîñòóïàåò ìîÿ ìëàäøàÿ ñåñòðà.

Ãàððè ðàñêðûë ðîò îò óäèâëåíèÿ, à òåì âðåìåíåì:

- Äæîàííà Ãðåéíäæåð

Âïåðåä âûñòóïèëà ìàëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà ñ êîðè÷íåâûìè âîëîñàìè, êàê ó Ãåðìèîíû. Âåñü çàë ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ Äæîàííû íà Ãåðìèîíó è îáðàòíî, à Ãåðìèîíà êóñàëà íîãòè.

- Ãåðìèîíà, - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè – à ïî÷åìó òû âîëíóåøüñÿ?

- Ãàððè, ìû æå íàñëåäíèêè Êîãòåâðàí!!! À ÷òî åñëè îíà ïîïàäåò òóäà?

- Äà. Ýòî ïëîõî.

Òåì âðåìåíåì:

- Ãðèôôèíäîð – ñêàçàëà øëÿïà, è çàë ðàçðàçèëñÿ àïïëîäèñìåíòàìè.

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íà ñåäüìîì íåáå îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Äæîàííà æå ñåëà çà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë, à Ãåðìèîíà ïîêàçàëà åé êóëàê ñ îòòîïûðåííûì áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì.


	4. Ñåêðåò Ëèëè Ïîòòåð

Ãëàâà 4. Ñåêðåò Ëèëè Ïîòòåð

(Îò àâòîðà: î÷åíü âàñ ïðîøó ñèëüíî çà ýòî íå ñóäèòü, íî ÿ íå çíàþ íèêàêèõ Àíãëèéñêèõ èìåí; â îáùåì, ó÷èòüñÿ áóäóò àêòåðû èç ôèëüìà)

- Ðóïåðò Ãðèíò – âïåðåä âûøåë ðûæåâîëîñûé ïàðåíü.

- Ãðèôôèíäîð

- Àëàí Ðèêìàí

- Ñëèçåðèí

- Äæåéñîí Àéçåêñ

- Ñëèçåðèí

- Ýììà Óîòñîí

- Êîãòåâðàí

- Ðîááè Êîëòðåéí

- Ïóôôåíäóé

- Äýíèýë Ðåäêëèôô

- Ãðèôôèíäîð

Äðóçüÿ óæå íå ñìîòðåëè öåðåìîíèþ ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ, à çðÿ: òóò ïî çàëó ïðîíåññÿ óäèâëåííûé øåïîò, è âñå ñìîòðåëè íà Ãàððè. Íà ñòóëå æå ñèäåëà äåâî÷êà, íî íå îäèííàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ, à ñòàðøå. Êîãäà øëÿïà âûêðèêíóëà «Ãðèôôèíäîð» äåâî÷êà âñòàëà, è ó Ãàððè åêíóëî ñåðäöå, à Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé óñòàâèëèñü íà íåå êàê íà ïðèâèäåíèå. À ïðè÷èíà áûëà!!! ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, òåì âðåìåíåì, ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî Ìàðèíà (òàê çâàëè äåâî÷êó) áóäåò ó÷èòüñÿ íà ïÿòîì êóðñå. Òåì âðåìåíåì Ìàðèíà ïîäîøëà ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìó ñòîëó è ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ ïåðâîêëàññíèêàìè. À òåïåðü, ñîáñòâåííî, ïðè÷èíà: ó Ìàðèíû áûëè ÷åðíûå, êàê ñìîëü, ðàñòðåïàíûå âîëîñû, è çåëåíûå ãëàçà. Îíà áûëà âûñîêàÿ è õóäàÿ. Â îáùåì: êîïèÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

Î åäå íàøà òðîèöà ïîçàáûëà íàïðî÷ü. Íî òàê êàê âñå î÷åíü õîòåëè ñïàòü, òî âîïðîñîâ çàäàâàòü íèêòî íå ñòàë. Ñîí ïðèñíèëñÿ Ãàððè î÷åíü ñòðàííûé: îí ñòîèò íàïðîòèâ Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðòà è òîò ñíèìàåò êàïþøîí. Ïåðåä íèì ïðåäñòàåò Ìàðèíà. Îíà ñìååòñÿ è Ãàððè óçíàåò ýòîò ëåäÿíîé õîõîò. Ìàðèíà, ñîâåðøåííî íå äåâè÷üèì ãîëîñîì, ãîâîðèò: «Âîò òåáå è êîíåö, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð».

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð âñêî÷èë ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäáåæàë ê îêíó. Øðàì íå áîëèò, íî óçíàòü êòî æå òàêàÿ ýòà Ìàðèíà íóæíî îáÿçàòåëüíî.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ãåðìèîíà ðàçäàëà âñåì ó÷åíèêàì Ãðèôôèíäîðà ðàñïèñàíèå óðîêîâ è ïîøëà íà ÇÎÒÈ. Ñî çâîíêîì òóäà âîøëà è Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí:

- Äîáðûé äåíü, êëàññ. Ìåíÿ çîâóò ìèññ Ýâåðãðèí. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïðîâåäó ïåðåêëè÷êó. Êîãäà ÿ íàçûâàþ êîãî-òî – îí âñòàåò. ßñíî? Òîãäà âïåðåä! Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð; Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè; Ñèìóñ Ôèíèãàí; Äèí Òîìàñ; Ãàððè Ïîòòåð; Ëàâàíäà Áðàóí; Ïàðâàòè Ïàòèë; Ìàðèíà Ïîòòåð – òóò îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. Íà íàøó òðîèöó ïîñëåäíèå äâà ñëîâà ïîäåéñòâîâàëè øîêèðóþùå. Îíè ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëè íà Ìàðèíó, à òà âñòàëà è ñåëà. – Ïðåêðàñíî – ïðîäîëæèëà Âàëåðè – òåïåðü çàéìåìñÿ óðîêîì…

Âûõîäÿ ñ óðîêà, äðóçüÿ âñå åùå íå ìîãëè ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî îíè ñëûøàëè, íî ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì: Ìàðèíà î÷åíü ïîõîæà íà Ãàððè è íîñèò ôàìèëèþ Ïîòòåð. Òóò ê íèì ïîäîøëà Ìàðèíà è ñêàçàëà:

- Ãàððè, ìîæíî òåáÿ íà ïàðó ìèíóò?

- Äà! – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, äîãàäûâàÿñü, î ÷åì ïðîéäåò ðàçãîâîð.

- Ìîæåò, òû íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî ìàëî âåðîÿòíî äëÿ òàêîãî ëîâöà êàê òû, íî ìû ñ òîáîé î÷åíü ïîõîæè è íîñèì îäèíàêîâûå ôàìèëèè …

- ß òóò ïîäóìàë: îòêóäà òû ïðèåõàëà? ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû óæå ó÷èëàñü â êàêîé-òî ìàãè÷åñêîé øêîëå, èíà÷å òåáÿ á íå ïîñòàâèëè ñðàçó íà ïÿòûé êóðñ. Òàêæå ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî åñëè ìîè äîãàäêè âåðíû, òî òû æèëà íå â íàñòîÿùåé ñåìüå. Åñòü åùå ìíîãî ïðåäïîëîæåíèé, íî òàì ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÍÎ è ÅÑËÈ. Ãëàâíîå ñîñòîèò â òîì, ÷òî òû – ìîÿ ñåñòðà.

- Ìíå áû òîæå õîòåëîñü â ýòî âåðèòü, íî ó íàñ êðîìå ñõîæåñòè è ôàìèëèè áîëüøå íåò äîêàçàòåëüñòâ.

- ß çíàþ ÷åëîâåêà, ó êîòîðîãî ìîæíî ñïðîñèòü íà ñ÷åò âòîðîãî ðåáåíêà â ñåìüå Ïîòòåðîâ, íî ÿ áîþñü åãî âûäàâàòü.

- À, êñòàòè, - îòîøëà îò òåìû Ìàðèíà – ó âàñ óæå ïîéìàëè ýòîãî ñáåæàâøåãî ïðåñòóïíèêà? Ó íàñ âî ôðàíöèè …

- Òû ó÷èëàñü â Áåëüñòåêå (Îò àâòîðà: ìíå ýòî íàçâàíèå áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ, ÷åì Øàðìáàòîí)? – ïåðåáèë åå Ãàððè.

- Äà – îòâåòèëà Ìàðèíà.

- À òû çíàåøü Ôëåð Äåëàêóð?

- Äà. Îíà òî ìíå è ðàññêàçàëà î òîì, ÷òî â Òóðíèðå Òðåõ Âîëøåáíèêîâ ó÷àñòâîâàë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. ß, êîíå÷íî, çíàëà î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ïîáåäèë Òîãî-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü, íî ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî îäíîôàìèëåö. À òóò èç Õîãâàðòñà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ Ôëåð è ãîâîðèò, ÷òî òû î÷åíü ïîõîæ íà ìåíÿ. ß ðåøèëà ñàìà ïðîâåðèòü è ïîåõàòü ó÷èòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ.

- Äà. Õîðîøî âûøëî. È åùå: çîâè âåùè ñâîèìè èìåíàìè. Ìíå óæàñíî íåóäîáíî ãîâîðèòü ÒÎÒ-ÊÎÃÎ-ÍÅËÜÇß-ÍÀÇÛÂÀÒÜ! Çîâè åãî êîðî÷å! Âîëàí-äå-ìîðò, íàïðèìåð! – Ìàðèíà âçäðîãíóëà – Äà. Âèæó, òû òîæå áîèøüñÿ ýòîãî èìåíè! Íó, íè÷åãî! ß òåáÿ íàó÷ó åãî ïðîèçíîñèòü.

- Ëàäíî. ß ïîñòàðàþñü çâàòü åãî ïî èìåíè. Òàê âîò: ÿ æèëà ó ìàãëîâ ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ. Òîãäà òîò-êîãî… íó ëàäíî, ëàäíî – Ìàðèíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè ñ íàäåæäîé, íî ãëàçà Ãàððè ÿñíî äàâàëè ïîíÿòü: åùå ðàç ñêàæåøü ÒÎÒ-ÊÎÃÎ-ÍÅËÜÇß-ÍÀÇÛÂÀÒÜ – ñàìîëè÷íî óáüþ! – Òîãäà Â-â-âîë-ëàí-ä-ä-äå-ì-ì-ìîðò – êîãäà îíà ïðîèçíîñèëà ýòî èìÿ – åå ãîëîñ ñòàë ïîõîäèòü íà ãîëîñ Êâèðåëëà – óæå âîâñþ ñîáèðàë ñòîðîííèêîâ. Ìíå ïîòîì ìíîãî ðàññêàçûâàëè î òåõ âðåìåíàõ, è åùå âñå âçàõëåá ãîâîðèë î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå. Ìàãëàì, ó êîòîðûõ ÿ æèëà, ïîäêèíóëè ìåíÿ è çàïèñêó. Òàì ãîâîðèëàñü ìîÿ ôàìèëèÿ è èìÿ. Åùå òàì áûëà ïðîñüáà ïðèñìîòðåòü çà ìíîé äî ëó÷øèõ âðåìåí. Òàêæå òàì áûëà äàòà ðîæäåíèÿ! Òåáå ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèò òðèäöàòü ïåðâîå èþëÿ?

Ãàððè òàê è îñåë. Áëàãî îíè óæå äîøëè äî áîëüøîãî çàëà.

- Ýòî äåíü ìîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ!

- ×òî? – òóò îñåëà óæå è Ìàðèíà.

- Âîò íàì è åùå îäíî äîêàçàòåëüñòâî! Ñêàæè, à òàì áûëî ïîëíîå èìÿ?

- Äà! Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ìàðèíà Ëèëè Ïîòòåð.

- Îãî! – ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó ñëó÷àéíî óñëûøàëè Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí – òàê ýòî ïðàâäà!

- ×òî ïðàâäà? – ñïðîñèëà Ìàðèíà

- Òî, ÷òî òû ìîÿ ñåñòðà. – òèõî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, íî Ìàðèíà óñëûøàëà.

- Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë? Òåáå ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèò èìÿ Ëèëè? Ýòî ÷òî èìÿ òâîåé ìàòåðè? – íàáðîñèëàñü ñ âîïðîñàìè Ìàðèíà.

- Òàê ïî ïîðÿäêó: Ïåðâûé âîïðîñ – ñëóøàé äàëüøå; âòîðîé âîïðîñ – äà, èìÿ Ëèëè ìíå ãîâîðèò î ìíîãîì è òðåòèé âîïðîñ – äà, òàê çâàëè ìîþ ìàòü!

- Íå íàäî íàäîìíîé ïðèêàëûâàòüñÿ. Òû òàê ãîâîðèøü, áóäòî ïûòàåøüñÿ ïîøóòèòü, íî ó òåáÿ ýòî íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ.

- ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïûòàþñü ïîøóòèòü, íî îòâåòû íà âîïðîñû – àáñîëþòíî ïðàâäèâûå! Ñïðîñè, ó êîãî õî÷åøü. Ëèëè è Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðîâ çíàëè âñå. Äà õîòü ê Äàìáëäîðó ïîéäè. Êñòàòè! ×òî òû òàì ãîâîðèëà î Ñèðèóñå Áëýêå?

- À, òî÷íî, åãî çâàëè Ñèðèóñ Áëýê. Îí æå ñáåæàë èç Àçêàáàíà, à ïîòîì åãî ñëîâèëè â Õîãâàðòñå, íî îí è îòòóäà ñáåæàë. Ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî åìó ïîìîãëè áåæàòü èç Õîãâàðòñà. Ýõ, íàéòè áû ýòîãî èäèîòà, è óáèòü.

- À ÷òî òåáå ñäåëàë Ñèðèóñ? – Ìàðèíà î÷åíü óäèâèëàñü, êîãäà Ãàððè íàçâàë ïðåñòóïíèêà ïî èìåíè.

- Ãàððè, î÷íèñü, îí – îñîáî îïàñíûé ïðåñòóïíèê. Îí äàæå èç Àçêàáàíà ñìîã ñáåæàòü. ß ïðî Õîãâàðòñ óæå ìîë÷ó.

- Êñòàòè î Õîãâàðòñå! Ó òåáÿ òâîÿ ïàëî÷êà ñ ñîáîé? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè

- Äà, à ÷òî?

- À Àâàäó Êåäàâðó òû ïðîèçíîñèòü óìååøü?

- Äà, à çà÷åì – ãîëîñ Ìàðèíû íà÷àë äðîæàòü.

- Òîãäà óáåé ìåíÿ è Ãåðìèîíó.

- Íî çà÷åì – Ìàðèíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñî ñòðàõîì.

- Íó, êàê æå. Òû ñàìà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî õî÷åøü óáèòü òîãî èäèîòà, êîòîðûé ïîìîã Ñèðèóñó ñáåæàòü.

- Òàê ýòî áûë òû? – ýòó ôðàçó Ìàðèíà êðèêíóëà, è âñå îáåðíóëèñü â èõ ñòîðîíó.

- Äà ÿ, òîëüêî íå îðè. Âñå íîðìàëüíî – êðèêíóë îí, è âñå îòâåðíóëèñü.

- Íî, çà÷åì – Ìàðèíà è âïðàâäó äîñòàâàëà ïàëî÷êó.

- Íó âî-ïåðâûõ îí íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò. Îïÿòü æå ïîéäè è ñïðîñè ó Äàìáëäîðà! Âî-âòîðûõ, åñòü è ëè÷íûå ïðè÷èíû. ß íå çíàþ íàñ÷åò òåáÿ, íî ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî åñëè òû óçíàåøü ýòî, òîãäà ìíå òî÷íî ñóæäåíî óâèäåòü çåëåíóþ âñïûøêó.

- Ãîâîðè. ß ñëóøàþ. – Ìàðèíà ñïðÿòàëà ïàëî÷êó

- Ëó÷øå âå÷åðîì â ìîåé êîìíàòå – ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ëàäíî. Òîãäà äàâàéòå ïîåäèì ÷òî ëè?

- Äàâàé – ñîãëàñèëèñü âñå.

Âå÷åðîì âñå íàãëóõî çàïåðëèñü â êîìíàòå Ãåðìèîíû.

- Íó, äàâàé, ÿ ñëóøàþ – ñ íåòåðïåíèåì ñêàçàëà Ìàðèíà.

- À ÷òî äàâàòü? Òû òî÷íî íå óïàäåøü â îáìîðîê. Êîãäà ÿ ýòî óçíàë – ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà ïîõóæå, íî âñå áûñòðî óòèõëî.

- Íåò. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïàäàòü â îáìîðîê. Ýòî íå ïî ìîåé ÷àñòè. ß ïàäàþ â îáìîðîê òîëüêî, åñëè âèæó äåìåíòîðà.

- Óõ òû êàêîå ñîâïàäåíèå – ñêàçàë Ãàððè è ïîæàë Ìàðèíå ðóêó – ÿ òîæå íå ìîãó ýòî âûäåðæàòü. À ïîçâîëü óçíàòü: íå â äåìåíòîðà ëè ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ, ïðè âèäå òåáÿ, áîããàðò?

- Äà, à ÷òî? – óäèâèëàñü Ìàðèíà.

- Äà òàê, íè÷åãî – ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – À òû ïàòðîíóñà âûçûâàòü óìååøü?

- Íó, êîíå÷íî. À êàê æå òû äóìàåøü, ÿ îò äåìåíòîðîâ çàùèùàþñü?

- À íó çàïóñòè-êà òû ïàòðîíóñà – ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè, à ñàì äóìàë ïðî òî, âî ÷òî ïðåâðàòèòñÿ ïàòðîíóñ.

- Ëàäíî, _ýêñïåêòî ïàòðîíóì_! – ïî êîìíàòå ïðîíåññÿ îëåíü. Áîëüøîé, êðàñèâûé. Ïîòîì îí ðàñòâîðèëñÿ. – ß, êñòàòè, íèêîãäà íå ìîãëà îáüÿñíèòü – ïî÷åìó ìîé ïàòðîíóñ ïðèíèìàåò âèä îëåíÿ. Ó âñåõ òàê ñîâû, êàðòû, åñòü äàæå ôåíèêñû, à òóò îëåíü.

- Íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðè – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïîðàæåííûé – åñëè ïîñëå ýòîãî íàì ñêàæóò, ÷òî ìû íå ðîäñòâåííèêè, òî ÿ óæå íè÷åìó íå ïîâåðþ! _Ýêñïåêòî ïàòðîíóì_! Ïî êîìíàòå ïðîíåññÿ òî÷íî òàêîé æå îëåíü. Ìàðèíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ïîðàæåííî.

- Òû íå çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó íàøè ïàòðîíóñû …

- Íàø îòåö Äæåéìñ áûë àíèìàãîì. Ïîïðîáóé äîãàäàòüñÿ, âî ÷òî îí ïðåâðàùàëñÿ!!!

- Â îëåíÿ – òèõî ñêàçàëà Ìàðèíà. – Ëàäíî, ÷òî òàì ñ Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì – íàïîìíèëà îíà.

- Àõ, íó äà. – è Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë åé âñå, ÷òî ñ íèìè ñëó÷èëîñü â Âèçæàùåé õèæèíå.

- Íàäî æå – òîëüêî è ñìîãëà âûìîëâèòü Ìàðèíà.

- Òåïåðü îñòàåòñÿ óòî÷íèòü – íå êðåñòèë ëè îí çàîäíî è òåáÿ.

- Ìàãëû, ó êîòîðûõ ÿ æèëà, ñêàçàëè, ÷òî íàøëè ìåíÿ ó ñåáÿ íà ïîðîãå ñ êðåñòèêîì íà øåå.

- Íó âñå ýòî ñòîèò ïðîâåðèòü – ñêàçàë Ãàððè è îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå – Ãåðìèîíà, äàé ìíå ïåðî è ïåðãàìåíò.

Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à âñòàëà è äàëà Ãàððè ïåðî è ïåðãàìåíò. Ãàððè íàïèñàë ïèñüìî Ñèðèóñó è õîòåë åãî îòïðàâèòü, íî âñïîìíèë, ÷òî âñå ñîâû â ñîâÿòíå, à ñåé÷àñ óæå ÷àñ íî÷è.

- Äà, çàñèäåëèñü ìû òóò – âåñåëî ïîçåâûâàÿ, ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

Íà ýòîì âñå è ðàçîøëèñü. Ìàðèíà æå îñòàíîâèëà Ãàððè è îáíÿëà. Ãàððè îïåøèë îò ýòîãî ïîñòóïêà, íî ïîòîì Ìàðèíà åìó ãîâîðèò:

- Ñòðàííî ýòî ãîâîðèòü, íî ìû, âðîäå, áëèçíåöû!

- Äà, ñêîðåå âñåãî. Âîò îòïðàâëþ ïèñüìî Ñèðèóñó, ïðèäåò îòâåò, òîãäà áóäåì çíàòü íàâåðíÿêà.

- Ãàððè, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ – òåáÿ ÷òî-òî ãíåòåò, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ñåñòðà.

- Äà. ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî áëèçíåöû ìîãóò ÷óâñòâîâàòü îäíî è òîæå. È ó íèõ äàæå áûâàþò îäèíàêîâûå ñíû.

- Òàê ðàññêàæè – ÷òî òåáÿ ãíåòåò. Ìîæåò ëåã÷å ñòàíåò?

- ß óæå ðàññêàçàë Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå – îíè ïîñìåÿëèñü è âåñü ýôôåêò.

- Äà. Îò íèõ ìàëî óòåøåíèÿ – çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàëà Ìàðèíà.

- Èõ ìîæíî ïîíÿòü. Îíè âëþáëåíû äðóã â äðóãà, íî ïî-ìîåìó ñàìè ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àþò.

- Àõ, òàê âîò, â ÷åì äåëî!

- Íó äà. À ãíåòåò ìåíÿ îäíà ìûñëü. Ñêàæè, Ìàðèíà, òû êîãäà-íèáóäü áûëà âëþáëåíà.

Òàê îíè ïðîãîâîðèëè åùå ñ ÷àñèê è Ãàððè, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñòàëî ëåã÷å. Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî çàâòðà ñóááîòà.


	5. Òàéíûé ðàçãîâîð

Ãëàâà 5. Òàéíûé ðàçãîâîð

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ãàððè è Ìàðèíà øëè âìåñòå. Åñëè áû íå ïðè÷åñêà (ó Ìàðèíû áûëè ðàñòðåïàííûå, íî äëèííûå âîëîñû), òî èõ âîîáùå áûëî íå îòëè÷èòü, íî âñå íå âåðèëè, ÷òî Ìàðèíà – ñåñòðà Ãàððè, à Ãàððè è ñàì â ýòî íå âåðèë è ïîâåðèò, òîëüêî åñëè îò Ñèðèóñà ïðèäåò ïîëîæèòåëüíûé îòâåò. Êîãäà îíè øëè, âçÿâøèñü çà ðóêó, ïî êîðèäîðó, ìèìî íèõ ïðîøëà ×æîó. Óâèäåâ Ãàððè ñ Ìàðèíîé, îíà âäðóã ðåçêî ñîðâàëàñü ñ ìåñòà è ïîáåæàëà ïî êîðèäîðó, ïëà÷à.

- ×òî ýòî ñ íåé? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè

- Íå çíàþ – â îäèí ãîëîñ ñêàçàëè Ìàðèíà è Ãåðìèîíà

Ãàððè ñìîòðåë âñëåä ×æîó, è ñåðäöå ó íåãî áûëî ãîòîâî ðàçîðâàòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà, óâèäåâ ãëàçà Ãàððè, ïîëíûå ãðóñòè è ïå÷àëè, ðåøèëà âûÿñíèòü ó ×æîó, ïî÷åìó îíà ñåáÿ òàê ñòðàííî âåäåò. Âå÷åðîì, êîãäà âñå ñèäåëè â ñâîåé ãîñòèíîé, Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã âñòàëà è ïîøëà â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Ïðîñëåäèì íåìíîãî çà íåé!

* * *

Ãåðìèîíà ïîøëà â ñòîðîíó êâèäè÷íîãî ïîëÿ è íå îøèáëàñü. Òàì òðåíèðîâàëèñü Êîãòåâðàíöû. Õóæå âñåõ èãðàëà ëîâåö. Îíà êàê-òî âÿëî ëåòàëà çà ñíèò÷åì íà ñâîåì íîâîì «Íèìáóñå–2001». Çà ïîë÷àñà òðåíèðîâêè îíà ñëîâèëà ìÿ÷ âñåãî òðè ðàçà. Ãåðìèîíà êðèêíóëà è ê íåé òóò æå ñïóñòèëàñü âñÿ êîìàíäà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïðîñèëà ×æîó ïîãîâîðèòü è ×æîó ñîãëàñèëàñü. Ïåðâîé íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà:

- ×æîó, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò?

- Ãåðìèîíà, äà ÿ è ñàìà íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ. Ñî ìíîé òàêîå âïåðâûå! ß íå çíàþ ÷òî ýòî, íî … - òóò ×æîó âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà – ëó÷øàÿ ïîäðóãà Ãàððè è åùå áîëüøå çàëèëàñü ñëåçàìè.

- ×òî ÍÎ, ×æîó? Òû î÷åíü ñòðàííî ñåáÿ âåäåøü, êîãäà âèäèøü Ãàððè.

×æîó ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíà èñïûòûâàþùå – ðàñêàçàòü èëè íåò. Ðåøèëà, ÷òî ðàñêàçàòü.

- ß íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó, íî ÿ ïåðåñòàþ âîñïðèíèìàòü ýòîò ìèð, êîãäà âèæó Ãàððè. Òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ëåòèøü íàä çåìëåé íà ìåòëå, êîòîðàÿ íàìíîãî áûñòðåå «ìîëíèè»…

- Ìíå ýòîãî íå ïîíÿòü. ß íå óìåþ ëåòàòü íà ìåòëå. – ãðóñòíî çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- À êîãäà ÿ âèæó åãî ñ äðóãîé äåâóøêîé – ïðîäîëæàëà ×æîó. Ñëèæêîì äîëãî îíà ìîë÷àëà. Âñå, ÷òî íàêîïèëîñü çà âñå ýòè äíè, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ïîåçäêè íà ïîåçäå, åñëè íå ðàíüøå, îíà ñåé÷àñ ðàññêàçûâàëà Ãåðìèîíå – òî òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî êòî-òî íàñëàë íà òåáÿ ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòüå, èëè äàæå õóæå, íî òû åãî íå îùóùàåøü.

- ×æîó, à òû íå äóìàëà, ÷òî òû âëþáèëàñü?

- Äóìàëà, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó â ýòî âåðèòü. Çà Ãàððè áåãàåò êàæäàÿ òðåòüÿ äåâ÷îíêà íàøåé øêîëû, äà ÷òî òàì øêîëû – âñåãî ìèðà. Ïîâåçåò æå òîé, êîãî èçáåðåò îí. – ×æîó îïÿòü ðàñïëàêàëàñü.

- À òû íå ïûòàëàñü ïðèçíàòüñÿ åìó â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ?

- Òû ÷òî, Ãåðìèîíà – ×ó ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó, êàê íà ñóìàñøåäøóþ – îí æå ìåíÿ çàñìååò, à ýòî åùå õóæå. Óæ ëó÷øå ÿ áóäó âèäåòü åãî êàæäûé äåíü ñ Ìàðèíîé, ÷åì áóäó çíàòü, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò.

- Àõ, âîò îíî â ÷åì äåëî! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà – òû åãî ðåâíóåøü. Òû îïðåäåëåííî â íåãî âëþáèëàñü, íî, ×ó, Ìàðèíà âñåãî ëèøü ñåñòðà Ãàððè.

- Êàê ýòî?

- Íó, ïîêà ìû òî÷íî íè÷åãî íå çíàåì, íî âñå ãîâîðèò î òîì, ÷òî îíè áëèçíåöû. Ó íèõ äàæå áîããàðòû è ïàòðîíóñû îäèíàêîâûå.

- Îòêóäà ó Ãàððè ñåñòðà?

- Âîò ýòî ìû è ïûòàåìñÿ âûÿñíèòü ó äàâíèõ äðóçåé ðîäèòåëåé Ãàððè.

- Ñêàæè, Ãåðìèîíà, à çà÷åì êîíêðåòíî òû ñþäà ïðèøëà?

- Âñå, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî áûëî, ÿ óæå óçíàëà.

- Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè íè÷åãî Ãàððè – âçìîëèëàñü ×ó.

- Âîò åùå ÷òî – ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà – ñàìà åìó âñå ñêàæåøü.

- Íó óæ íåò. ß áîþñü. Åñëè îí ìíå îòêàæåò, òî, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî æèçíü äëÿ ìåíÿ ïîòåðÿåò ñìûñë.

- ÎÃÎ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ×òî îãî?

- Íåóæåëè òû åãî ÒÀÊ ëþáèøü?

- À ÷òî òóò òàêîãî?

- Äà òàê, íè÷åãî. – Ãàððè ìåíÿ óáüåò, ïîäóìàëà îíà – ïðîñòî áîëüíî âèäåòü, êàê ëó÷øèé äðóã ìó÷àåòñÿ!

- Â ñìûñëå – ×ó íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàëà. Îíà è íå äóìàëà, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ãîâîðèò ïðî Ãàððè.

- Äà òàê. Íè÷åãî. Íå õî÷åòñÿ èñïûòàòü íà ñåáå âñþ ñèëó Ãàððè!

- À â ÷åì äåëî?

- Ãàððè íå çíàåò îá ýòîé âñòðå÷å. Åñëè áû îí óçíàë – îí áû ìåíÿ óáèë.

- Çà÷åì?

- À åñëè áû ÿ òåáå åùå êîå-÷òî ðàññêàçàëà, òî ìåíÿ áû äàæå ÀÂÀÄÀ ÔÅÍÈÊÑ ÈÍÊÀÍÒÀÒÅÌ ÄÈÔÈÍÄÎ íå ñïàñëî áû.

- À ÷òî ýòî òàêîå?

- Ýòî çàêëèíàíèå! Âûçûâàåò çàùèòíèêà, íî íå ïàòðîíóñà! Îíî çàùèùàåò äàæå îò Àâàäû Êåäàâðû.

- ÎÃÎ!!!!!

- Óãó, íó ÿ ïîøëà, à òî åùå Ãàððè óâèäèò.

- À ÷òî òû ìîãëà ìíå ðàññêàçàòü? – ×ó ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî Ãàððè ìîæåò ñêðûâàòü.

- Ëó÷øå íå íàäî – âçìîëèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

- Íó, ïîæàëóéñòà.

- Íó ëàäíî. Ïîìíèøü ïîåçäêó â ïîåçäå?

- Êîãäà Ãàððè çàãëÿíóë êî ìíå â êóïå, à ïîòîì óøåë? ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí íå õîòåë ñèäåòü ñî ìíîé â îäíîì êóïå, à îäíîêëàññíèêè ñêàçàëè, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí âàñ èñêàë.

- Íó, íå ñîâñåì. Îí ïîòîì ñåë â ïîñëåäíåå êóïå, ãäå ìû åãî íàøëè, è äî êîíöà ïîåçäêè íå ñêàçàë íè ñëîâà. Îñîáåííî ïëîõî åìó ñòàëî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê â êóïå çàâàëèëàñü âñÿ êîìàíäà ïî êâèäè÷ó. Îí âñïîìíèë, ïðîòèâ êîãî åìó íóæíî áóäåò èãðàòü. Ìû ýòî óæå â êîíöå ïîåçäêè èç íåãî âûòÿíóëè. Ïîìíèøü, êîãäà Ðîí çàãëÿíóë ê âàì â êóïå è ñêàçàë, ÷òî èùåò Íåâèëëà.

- Äà, à ÷òî? Ýòî íå òàê?

- Êîíå÷íî, íåò! Íàì ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ãàððè, à Ðîí òóò êóäà-òî óøåë. È òóò îí ïðèõîäèò è ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó Ãàððè ñèäèò ìîë÷à ñ ïîõîðîííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà! Ãàððè òîãäà òàê ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðîíà, ÷òî ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åñëè Ãàððè ñåé÷àñ åãî íå óáüåò, òî ïîáüåò èçðÿäíî. Îí ïîíÿë, êóäà õîäèë Ðîí è, ïîêà Ðîí âñå ðàññêàçûâàë ìíå, ñèäåë â óãëó êóïå è ñìîòðåë â îêíî, íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí òîëüêî äåëàë âèä, ÷òî ñìîòðèò òóäà. Ñàì æå îí ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ ê íàøåìó ðàçãîâîðó. Êîãäà ìû ïîñëå ýòîãî ñïðîñèëè ó íåãî, îí íàì ðàññêàçàë âñå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñêðûâàòü áûëî óæå íå÷åãî. Òóò êàê ðàç è çàøëà êîìàíäà, è Ãàððè âîîáùå ëèøèëñÿ ëèöà. Òû áû âèäåëà åãî ãëàçà, êîãäà ñåãîäíÿ òû óáåæàëà ïî êîðèäîðó â ñëåçàõ. Îí áûë ãîòîâ ïðîâàëèòüñÿ íà ìåñòå.

- Òàê ê ÷åìó òû âåäåøü? – ×ó íå ïîíèìàëà íè÷åãî. Ìîçãè ñòàëè ïåðåãðåâàòüñÿ.

- ×ó, îí âëþáèëñÿ â òåáÿ. Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî ÿ òåáå ýòî ðàññêàçàëà, à òî îäíîé àâàäîé êåäàâðîé çäåñü íå îáîéäåòñÿ.

×ó áûëà ãîòîâà áðîñèòüñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó, íî òà óæå óáåæàëà ê çàìêó. Òóò äî ×ó äîøåë ñìûñë ôðàçû «ÎÍ ÂÑÏÎÌÍÈË, ÏÐÎÒÈÂ ÊÎÃÎ ÅÌÓ ÍÓÆÍÎ ÁÓÄÅÒ ÈÃÐÀÒÜ». È ×ó ïîñåòèëè òå æå ìûñëè, ÷òî è Ãàððè òîãäà, â ïîåçäå. Âîò áû åñëè ìîæíî áûëî íå èãðàòü ýòîò ìàò÷, à ñîéòèñü íà êàêîì-íèáóäü ñ÷åòå. Ïóñòü äàæå â ïîëüçó Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íî òîëüêî íå èãðàòü ïðîòèâ Ãàððè.


	6. Ïåðâàÿ òðåíèðîâêà ïî êâèäè÷÷ó

Ãëàâà 6. Ïåðâàÿ òðåíèðîâêà ïî êâèäè÷ó

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ðîí è Ãàððè óæå îáûñêàëè âñþ øêîëó. Îíè, êîíå÷íî, íå ïîøëè â ïîäçåìåëüÿ è íà êâèäè÷íîå ïîëå – ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå òàì äåëàòü? È òóò îíè çàñòàëè åå â ãîñòèííîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Îíà, ñîâåðøåííî íåâèííî, âûïîíÿëà äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå.

- Òû ãäå áûëà? – ñòðîãî ñïðîñèë Ðîí.

- Ó ñåáÿ â êîìíàòå äåëàëà äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå.

- Íå âðè – ñêàçàë Ãàððè – ìû òàì ñìîòðåëè êàæäûå ïÿòü ìèíóò.

- ß ãóëÿëà

- Íå âðè – ýòî óæå ñêàçàë Ðîí – òû áû íå ïîøëà ãóëÿòü, êîãäà âìåñòî ýòîãî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü óðîêè.

- Äà. Îò âàñ íè÷åãî íå ñêðîåøü. Ñëèøêîì õîðîøî âû ìåíÿ çíàåòå – êîíñòàòèðîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà è ðàññêàçàëà èì î ðàçãîâîðå ñ ×ó.

- Òû … ÷òî????????????

- Íå êèïÿòèñü, Ãàððè. Ìîæåò îíî è ê ëó÷øåìó.

- ÌÎÆÅÒ ÁÛÒÜ? – çàîðàë Ãàððè è òóò æå ñïîêîéíî ïðèáàâèë – À ÷òî îíà ñêàçàë? Âñå ðàâíî òåïåðü óæå íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèøü!

- Äà òàê. Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî – Ãåðìèîíå íå õîòåëîñü ðàññêàçûâàòü Ãàððè ïðî òî, ÷òî ×ó åãî òîæå ëþáèò. Íî ýòîò îòâåò ïîâëèÿë íà íåãî åùå õóæå.

- Òàê ÿ è äóìàë – ãðóñòíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè è íà âàòíûõ íîãàõ ïîïëåëñÿ ê ñåáå â ñïàëüíþ, çàëèâàÿñü ñëåçàìè.

- Ãåðìèîíà, çà÷åì òû òàê? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí.

- ×ó ïîïðîñèëà íå ãîâîðèòü Ãàððè ïðî òî, ÷òî îíà òîæå åãî ëþáèò.

- ×ÒÎ???????

- Àãà!

- Òû õîòü ïîíèìàåøü – ÷òî òû ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàëà?

- Íåò, à ÷òî.

- Ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî òåáå ñêàçàëè, è íè êòî-íèáóäü, à ëó÷øèé äðóã, ÷òî òâîè ðîäñòâåííèêè, âñå îäíîâðåìåííî, òåáÿ ðàçëþáèëè. ×òî áû òû ñäåëàëà?

- ß áû ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ñâèõíóëñÿ.

- Âîò, à òåïåðü ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî òåáå ñêàçàëè òàêîå ïðî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî òû ëþáèøü è íå çíàåøü, ëþáèò ëè îí òåáÿ.

- Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ÿ áû ïîäóìàëà ïðî íåãî òî æå ñàìîå.

- ß ïîâòîðÿþ: òåáå ñêàçàë ýòî òâîé ëó÷øèé äðóã! Òû áû åìó ïîâåðèëà?

- Äà!

- È?

- Äà. Ñâîèì ðàññëåäîâàíèåì ÿ òîëüêî óñëîæíèëà ñèòóàöèþ.

- Âîò èìåííî. Ñíà÷àëà äóìàé ÷òî ãîâîðèøü, à ïîòîì, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðèíåñåò âðåäà íèêîìó – ãîâîðè.

- Èäåì ê Ãàððè. ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåé÷àñ âàøó ñïàëüíþ.

- Äà. Ãàððè íà ýòî ñïîñîáåí.

Ãåðìèîíà, ñ ïîëíîñòüþ áëåäíûì ëèöîì, è Ðîí çàøëè â ñïàëüíþ äëÿ ìàëü÷èêîâ. Òàì, êàê íàøè äðóçüÿ íå óäèâëÿëèñü, áûëî òèõî. Íà êðîâàòè ëåæàë Ãàððè è ñïàë.

- Äàâàé ëó÷øå îñòàâèì åãî îäíîãî! – ïðåäëîæèë Ðîí.

- Äàâàé. Îí î÷åíü óñòàë. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ íîâîñòü âûáèëà åãî èç ñèë.

- Ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû îí çàâòðà ïðîñíóëñÿ.

- Ðîí, íå ãîâîðè òàê. Îí íå ïèë íè÷åãî. Òåì áîëåå ÿä.

- Õî÷åòñÿ íà ýòî íàäåÿòüñÿ.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ î÷åíü ðàíî. Îí âñòàë è ïîøåë ê Õàãðèäó. Ëåñíè÷èé, êàê âñåãäà, ãîòîâèë æèâîòíûõ ê óðîêó.

- À, Ãàððè, ýòî òû!

- Ïðèâåò, Õàãðèä.

- ×òî ýòî ñ òîáîé? – Õàãðèä ïîñìîòðåë íà ñèíÿêè âîêðóã ãëàç ó Ãàððè

- Òàê, íè÷åãî – îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

- Íå îáìàíûâàé ìåíÿ, Ãàððè. ß æå âèæó – òåáÿ ÷òî-òî òðåâîæèò. Ñèíÿêè âîçëå ãëàç ïðîñòî òàê íå ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ.

Òóò â îêíî ïîñòó÷àëà ñîâà ñ îòâåòîì îò Ñèðèóñà. Îí ïèñàë: «Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè. Òû, äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå âðåøü íàñ÷åò Ìàðèíû? – òåïåðü Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ íå âðåò – Ãàððè íå ãîâîðèë êðåñòíîìó èìÿ ñåñòðû. – Ëèëè ñïàñëà, òàéêîì îò âñåõ, äî÷êó, íî Äæåéìñ ýòî çíàë è ðàññêàçàë ìíå. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ëèëè õîòåëà ñïàñòè è òåáÿ, íî íå óñïåëà». Òóò â õèæèíó çàãëÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ó íåå ïîä ãëàçàìè áûëè ìåøêè, áóäòî îíà íå ñïàëà âñþ íî÷ü.

- Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? – ýòî ñïðîñèë óæå Ãàððè

- ß íå ìîãëà çàñíóòü èç-çà òåáÿ. ß òåáÿ îáìàíóëà.

- Â êàêîì ñìûñëå?

- ×ó ïðîñèëà íå ãîâîðèòü òåáå, íî, âèäíî, ïðèäåòñÿ. Ïîìíèøü ïîåçäêó â ïîåçäå? Ìû òîãäà øëè çà òîáîé, à òû çàãëÿäûâàë â êàæäîå êóïå. Òû, íàâåðíîå, èñêàë ìåñòî. È òóò, çàãëÿíóâ â îäíî èç êóïå, òû ïîêðàñíåë è, çàêðûâ äâåðè, ïîøåë äàëüøå.

- Äà. Òàì ñèäåëà ×ó, à ÿ íå õîòåë òàì ñèäåòü.

- Òàê âîò. ×ó âîñïðèíÿëà ýòî èíà÷å.

- ß òàê è äóìàë. Êàê òû äóìàåøü? Ïî÷åìó ÿ çà îñòàòîê ïîåçäêè íå ïðîðîíèë íè ñëîâà?

Äàëüøå Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçàëà Ãàððè âñå, ÷òî ñëûøàëà îò ×ó è ó òîãî ñòàëî áåøåííî áèòüñÿ ñåðäöå – ×ó åãî ëþáèò! ËÞÁÈÒ! «Äà – ïîäóìàë Ãàððè – ãîäèê áóäåò âåñåëåíüêèé!». Ïîòîì Ãàððè äàë Ãåðìèîíå ïèñüìî îò Ñèðèóñà, è òà ïðîñèÿëà. Òàê ýòî ïðàâäà!

- Òåïåðü íóæíî âñå ðàññêàçàòü Ðîíó è Ìàðèíå.

- À êòî òàêàÿ Ìàðèíà? – ñïðîñèë Õàãðèä

- Àõ äà, ó íàñ æå åùå íå áûëî òâîåãî óðîêà! Ýòî ìîÿ ñåñòðà.

- ×òî?

- Ìû ñàìè ñíà÷àëà íå âåðèëè, à òåïåðü … - Ãåðìèîíà çàìîë÷àëà. Îíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî Õàãðèä íå çíàåò ïðî Ñèðèóñà. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè, òîò êèâíóë, è íà÷àëà – Õàãðèä, à òû ïîìíèøü Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà?

- Ýòîãî ïðèäàòåëÿ? – Õàãðèä ñæàë êóëàêè – Êàê æå åãî ìîæíî çàáûòü?

- Â åñëè ìû òåáå ñêàæåì, ÷òî îí íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò – òû ïîâåðèøü?

- Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî.

- Ïî÷åìó?

- Ãàððè, îí ïðåäàë òâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé.

- Íó íå ñîâñåì. Õðàíèòåëåì òàéíû áûë íå îí.

- À îòêóäà òû âñå ýòî çíàåøü?

- ß, íó ÿ – çàìÿëñÿ Ãàððè – â îáùåì, ïîäñëóøàë âàø ðàçãîâîð â Õîãñìèäå.

- Íó ëàäíî, íè ìíå òåáÿ ñóäèòü. Òàê ÷òî òû òàì ãîâîðèë ïðî Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà?

- Â äåíü êàçíè íàä Êëþâîêðûëîì ìû ïîøëè ê çàìêó, è òóò îãðîìíûé ÷åðíûé ïåñ ñõâàòèë êðûñó Ðîíà è çàòàùèë ïîä Ãðåìó÷óþ èâó. Ðîí áðîñèëñÿ çà êðûñîé, à ìû çà íèì. Âíóòðè ñèäåë Ñèðèóñ Áëýê. Îí ðàññêàçàë, ÷òî â øêîëå êîãäà-òî áûëè òðè íåçàðåãåñòðèðîâàíûõ àíèìàãà – Ñèðèóñ Áëýê, Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ è Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð. Òàê âîò. Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà îáâèíÿëè â óáèéñòâå Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ è åùå öåëîé óëèöû ìàãëîâ. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî âñåõ óáèë Ïèòåð, à ïîòîì ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â êðûñó. Ýòî áûëà êðûñà Ðîíà. Ìîæåò òû íå çàìåòèë, íî ó Ðîíà òåïåðü ñîâà.

- Äà. Çàìîðî÷èë âàì ãîëîâó ýòîò Ñèðèóñ Áëýê.

- Äà ïîéäè õîòü ó Äàìáëäîðà ñïðîñè. Ñèðèóñ áû ñêîðåå ñåáÿ óáèë, ÷åì ïðåäàë Ëèëè, Äæåéìñà, Ïèòåðà èëè Ðåìóñà.

- Õîðîøî, íî ê ÷åìó âû ýòî âñå ãîâîðèòå?

- Ñèðèóñ Áëýê – ìîé êðåñòíûé è ìû ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî îí ìîæåò çíàòü ïðî Ìàðèíó, òàê êàê ìû – áëèçíåöû.

- Íî áëèçíåöû äîëæíû áûòü ïîõîæè äðóã íà äðóãà.

- Ïîñëåçàâòðà íà íàñ ïîñìîòðèøü – âñå ïîéìåøü.

- Òàê ÷òî òàì ñ ýòîé èñòîðèåé?

Â îòâåò Ãàððè ïðîòÿíóë Õàãðèäó ïèñüìî îò Ñèðèóñà. Õàãðèä ÷óòü íå óïàë ñî ñòóëà, êîãäà ïðî÷èòàë ïèñüìî.

- Íó ëàäíî, ìû ïîøëè. Åùå íóæíî Ðîíó è Ìàðèíå âñå ðàññêàçàòü.

- Äà, äà, èäèòå.

Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà ïîáåæàëè â îáùóþ ãîñòèííóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íî Ðîíà òàì íå áûëî. Îíè îáîøëè îáùèé çàë, ñïàëüíþ ìàëü÷èêîâ, õèæèíó Õàãðèäà, íî òàì åãî òîæå íå áûëî. Òîãäà Ãàððè ïîøåë â ñïàëüíþ è äîñòàë êàðòó Ìàðîäåðîâ. Îí ñðàçó óâèäåë íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèäè÷à âñþ êîìàíäó. Îíè ñèäåëè íà òðèáóíå è ÷åãî-òî æäàëè.

- Î, íåò – âûðâàëîñü ó Ãàððè

- Â ÷åì äåëî?

- ß çàáûë ïðî òðåíèðîâêó.

- Íó, òàê äàâàé áûñòðî íà ïîëå.

- Õîðîøî. Âûéäè – ÿ ïåðåîäåíóñü.

- Õîðîøî.

Ãàððè ïåðåîäåëñÿ è, ïðèõâàòèâ «Ìîëíèþ», ïîáåæàë íà ïîëå. Âñÿ êîìàíäà óæå ñèäåëà òàì. Ãàððè, ïðîòÿíóâ Ðîíó ïèñüìî, ñåë íà ìåòëó è ïîäëåòåë ê êîìàíäå.

- Î, íàêîíåö-òî – ñêàçàë Ôðåä

- Íàø ëó÷øèé ëîâåö è áóäóùèé êàïèòàí ïðèøåë – çàêîí÷èë Äæîðäæ.

- ×òî? – îïåøèë Ãàððè.

- ×òî ñëûøàë! – îòâåòèëà Àíæåëèíà

- Êàê ýòî? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- À ìû òóò ïðîãîëîñîâàëè è æäàëè òåáÿ. Íå äîæäàâøèñü, ðåøèëè îòêðûòü ëèñòû. Âûøëî, ÷òî, â íåçàâèñèìîñòè îò òâîåãî ãîëîñà, êàïèòàíîì ñòàíîâèøüñÿ òû. Ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî çà òîáîé. Òû ñîãëàñåí?

- Ýòî ñëèøêîì … íåîæèäàííî. Ñòîëüêî ñîáûòèé ñðàçó. Ðàçðåøèòå ìíå ïîäóìàòü?

- Äà, íî òîëüêî ðåøè ïîáûñòðåå. Äî ìàò÷à åùå íàäî óñïåòü ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ!

Âñå ðàññìåÿëèñü. Íà ýòîì êîìàíäà è ðàçîøëàñü. Â çàìîê Ãàððè øåë îäèí, íî òóò îí óâèäåë Ïóôåíäóéñêóþ êîìàíäó ñ íîâûìè èãðîêàìè. Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ íåñëè çà ïëå÷îì Íèìáóñ-2000. Îñòàëüíûå – øêîëüíûå ìåòëû. Äàëüøå Ãàððè ïîøåë, ðàçäóìûâàÿ íàä ïðåäëîæåíèåì êîìàíäû. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû ýòî êëàññíî. À ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû – î÷åíü ñëîæíî. Íóæíî ïðèäóìûâàòü íîâûå òàêòèêè, ôèãóðû è ò.ä. Òàê Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë, êàê îêàçàëñÿ âîçëå ïîëíîé äàìû, íî òóò åãî êòî-òî îêëèêíóë.


	7. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ìåíòîëåãóñ è êàïèòàí

Ãëàâà 7. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð – ìåíòîëåãóñ è êàïèòàí êîìàíäû!

Ãàððè óçíàë ýòîò ãîëîñ, âåäü åùå â ïðåäûäóùåì ãîäó, ýòîò ÷åëîâåê îòêàçàë Ãàððè ïîéòè ñ íèì íà áàë. Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ. Â åãî ñòîðîíó áåæàëà âñÿ êðàñíàÿ, òî ëè îò áåãà, òî ëè åùå îò ÷åãî-òî, ×æîó ×ýíã. Îíà ïîäáåæàëà ê íåìó è ïîñìîòðåëà â ãëàçà. Ãàððè òîæå íà÷àë êðàñíåòü, íî ñêàçàë:

- Ïðèâåò, ×æîó. ß òóò äóìàë íàñ÷åò ïðåäëîæåíèÿ íàøåé êîìàíäû. Îíè âûáðàëè ìåíÿ êàïèòàíîì. Ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî çà ìíîé.

- Äà. Áûòü êàïèòàíîì íåëåãêî, íî ÷òî òû ðåøèë?

- ß ïîêà åùå äóìàþ.

- À ó íàñ òîæå êàïèòàíà íåò. Çàâòðà áóäåì âûáèðàòü.

- ßñíî. Òàê ÷òî òû õîòåëà? Íàñêîëüêî ìíå èçâåñòíî – ãîñòèííàÿ Êîãòåâðàíà íàõîäèòñÿ â äðóãîé ñòîðîíå çàìêà. Òû ïðîñòî òàê ñþäà áû íå çàáðåëà!

- ß… ÿ… ÿ… - ñêàçàëà ×æîó, à ñàìà ïîäóìàëà «Êàê áû åìó ýòî ñêàçàòü», íî òóò Ãàððè âäðóã ñêàçàë:

- Ãîâîðè ïðÿìî.

- Â ñìûñëå.

- Òû ñêàçàëà: Êàê áû åìó ýòî ñêàçàòü. Âîò ÿ è ãîâîðþ – ãîâîðè ïðÿìî.

- Íî ÿ ýòîãî íå ãîâîðèëà, à òîëüêî ïîäóìàëà.

- ×òî? ß óìåþ ÷èòàòü ìûñëè, èëè ìíå êòî-òî ïîìîãàåò.

- Äà, Ãàððè, ýòî î÷åíü ðåäêèé äàð. Òîëüêî, ïðîøó òåáÿ, áîëüøå íå ÷èòàé ìîè ìûñëè.

- Íî âåäü òîëüêî ÷òî ÿ òîæå íå õîòåë ÷èòàòü òâîè ìûñëè, à îíî âîí êàê ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ìíå íóæíî íàó÷èòüñÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ýòó ñïîñîáíîñòü, åñëè îíà ó ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèñóòñòâóåò.

- Ëàäíî. Êñòàòè. ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî ìåíòîëåãóñû ìîãóò ÷óâñòâîâàòü äâèæåíèå ñíèò÷à.

- À êòî òàêèå ìåíòîëåãóñû?

- Òû ÷òî, íå çíàåøü?

- Èçâèíè, ×æîó, íî ÿ âûðîñ â ñåìüå ìàãëîâ, äàæå íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ÿ – âîëøåáíèê. Ìíîãîå èç âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà ìíå åùå íå èçâåñòíî. Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå: òû æèâåøü â îáû÷íîé ñåìüå, õîäèøü â îáû÷íóþ øêîëó, òåáå ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî òâîè ðîäèòåëè ïîãèáëè â àâòîêàòàñòðîôå. È òóò íà îäèííàäöàòûé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ òû ïîëó÷àåøü ïèñüìî. Ìîðîêè, êîíå÷íî, ñ ýòèì áûëî ìíîãî, íî ÿ ïîòîì òåáå ðàññêàæó. Â îáùåì, âñå ìîè ïèñüìà èç Õîãâàðòñà ñîæãëè ìîè «ëþáèìûå» ðîäñòâåííè÷êè. Èç-çà ýòîãî êàæäûé äåíü ìíå ïðèõîäèëî âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå ïèñåì. Âñêîðå äîøëî äî òîãî, ÷òî ïèñüìà çàáèëè âåñü äîì, è ìû óåõàëè îòòóäà. ß õîòåë òàéêîì ñòàùèòü îäíî ïèñüìî, íî ìîè ðîäñòâåííèêè ïîñàäèëè ìåíÿ â ìàøèíó, ñåëè ñàìè è óåõàëè, êóäà ãëàçà ãëÿäÿò. Ïîñåëèëèñü ìû â ñòàðîé çàáðîøåííîé õèæèíå íà ìàëåíüêîì îñòðîâêå ïîñðåäè ìîðÿ. Òàê óæ ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî áûë øòîðì è òóò â õèæèíó çàõîäèò ÷åëîâåê, ðîñòîì âäâîå áîëüøå îáû÷íîãî. Ñêàæè, òû ÷èòàëà â ïðîøëîì ãîäó Åæåäíåâíûé ïðîðîê.

- Äà – ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèëà ×æîó – íî ÿ íå çíàþ, î êàêîé ñòàòüå òû ãîâîðèøü?

- Î òîé «ñåíñàöèè» ïðî Õàãðèäà.

- À ïðî ýòó. Äà ïîìíþ ýòó ñòàòüþ. Êñòàòè, òû íå çíàåøü, êóäà ïîäåâàëàñü Ðèòà Ñêèòåð.

- ×æîó, ÿ íå ìîãó òåáå ýòîãî ñêàçàòü.

- À-à, íó òîãäà ëàäíî. Òàê ÷òî òàì ñî ñòàòüåé?

- Òàì áûëî íàïèñàíî, ÷òî Õàãðèä ñî ìíîé äðóæèò. Ýòî îò÷àñòè îòòîãî, ÷òî îí ìíå è ïåðåäàë ïèñüìî èç Õîãâàðòñà. Òàê ÿ è óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ – âîëøåáíèê!

- Îãî. Ó íàñ òâîå èìÿ êàæäûé çíàåò. ß è íå äóìàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ìîæåò ðàñòè, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî îí âîëøåáíèê. Êîãäà ÿ áûëà ìàëåíüêîé, òî äóìàëà, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ãäå-òî íàñëàæäàåòñÿ ñëàâîé, à îíî âîí êàê âûøëî. ß è ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì íå ìîãëà – ×æîó âûãëÿäåëà óäèâëåííîé.

- Åñëè ÷åñòíî, òî âñÿ ýòà ñëàâà ìíå íå ïî äóøå. À òóò åùå ëåòîì ìíå ïîäêèíóëè ìàñëà â îãîíü. Ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ÿ… - òóò îí çàìîë÷àë. Îí íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü çíàë î åãî ðîäñòâåííîñòè ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì è Ãðèôôèíäîðîì.

- Ãàððè, íå áîéñÿ, ÿ íèêîìó íå ðàññêàæó.

- Íåò. Òû èñïóãàåøüñÿ. À òóò ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé áûë ïðàâ.

- Ðàçâå áûâàåò, ÷òîáû Ìàëôîé – â åå ãîëîñå ñëûøàëîñü ïðèçðåíèå – ãîâîðèë ïðàâäó?

- Âûõîäèò, ÷òî äà.

- Íó ñêàæè, ïîæàëóéñòà. ß ÷åñòíî íèêîìó íå ðàññêàæó.

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà äåâóøêó èñïûòûâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, ïîòîì ïîâåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ëåñòíèöû. Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî íèêòî íå ïîäñëóøèâàåò, Ãàððè ñêàçàë:

- Âîîáùå-òî ýòó òàéíó íå çíàþò äàæå Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà. Ïðî íåå èçâåñòíî òîëüêî ìíå è Äàìáëäîðó. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ðàññêàçûâàòü åå êîìó çàõî÷ó, íî ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî ýòî òî÷íî áóäåò ïîëíûé ïðîâàë.

- Òàê òû ñêàæåøü èëè íåò?

- Íó ëàäíî, íî íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿéñÿ è ò.ï. Â îáùåì, ÿ – íàñëåäíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ýòî ðàç. Òû òî÷íî õî÷åøü óñëûøàòü âòîðîå?

- Òàê ýòî æå ÷óäåñíî – ñêàçàëà ×æîó – ýòî æå ÷åñòü, à ÷òî âòîðîå?

- Âîò ýòîãî ÿ è áîþñü. Òî, ÷òî ÿ – íàñëåäíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü áåç îïàñêè, à âîò âòîðîå óæå íåìíîãî… äà ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ? Ýòèì ìîæíî è äî ñìåðòè íàïóãàòü!

- ÎÃÎ! À ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü ïëîõîãî â ÷åëîâåêå – íàñëåäíèêå Ãîäðèêà Ãðèôôèíäîðà?

- Âîò âòîðîå, êàê ðàç, è ïðèâëå÷åò âíèìàíèå. Íèêòî íå îáðàòèò âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ – íàñëåäíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà, êîãäà óñëûøèò òî, ÷òî ÿ åùå è íàñëåäíèê Ñëèçåðèíà.

Êàê Ãàððè è äóìàë, ×æîó îòêðûëà ðîò îò óäèâëåíèÿ, à áëåñê ãëàç ñîâåðøåííî èñ÷åç.

- Ïîýòîìó ÿ è íå õîòåë íèêîìó ýòî ðàññêàçûâàòü – çàìåòèë Ãàððè – äàæå òû èñïóãàëàñü.

- Âñå, êîíå÷íî, òîæå äóìàëè, ÷òî òû – íàñëåäíèê Ñëèçåðèíà ïîñëå òîãî ñëó÷àÿ â äóýëüíîì êëóáå.

- À òû ïðî òî, ÷òî ÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñî çìååé. ß, êîíå÷íî, ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè áû íå ÿ, òî Äæàñòèíà óæå íå áûëî áû â æèâûõ, íî êòî ìíå ïîâåðèò? Âñå äóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ íàîáîðîò íàòðàâèë åå íà íåãî.

- Åñëè ÷åñòíî, òî ÿ òîæå òàê ïîäóìàëà, íî ÿ òåáå âåðþ.

- ×óâñòâóþ, ìû óæå äàëåêî îòîøëè îò òîãî, ÷òî òû õîòåëà ìíå ñêàçàòü. Íó, ëàäíî. Áåäíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà.

- À ÷òî ñ íåé òàêîå.

- Äà òàê, ïóñòÿêè. Ìû åå â÷åðà âåñü âå÷åð îáûñêàëèñü, à òóò çàõîäèì â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, à îíà òàì. Ìû, êîíå÷íî, ñïðîñèëè, ãäå îíà áûëà. Îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî áûëà â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, íî ìû òàì ñìîòðåëè. Ñåãîäíÿ îíà ïðîñíóëàñü ñ ñèíÿêàìè ïîä ãëàçàìè. Èíòåðåñíî, ãäå îíà áûëà? Íó ëàäíî, ×æîó. Ìíå åùå óðîêè äåëàòü, à òî Ñíåãã îïÿòü ñíèìåò äåñÿòîê-äðóãîé áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Êñòàòè, à ÷òî òû äóìàåøü íàñ÷åò êàïèòàíñòâà?

- Ñ òâîèì ðîäñòâîì, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå ñòîèò ñîãëàñèòüñÿ. Ïîêà.

- Ïîêà.

Äà. À Ãåðìèîíà è âïðÿìü ãîâîðèëà ïðàâäó – ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. Íó ëàäíî.

Ñëåäóþùàÿ íåäåëÿ ïðîëåòåëà êàê âî ñíå. Âîò îí ñòîèò íà ïåðâîì óðîêå, à âîò óæå è âûõîäíûå. Êîìàíäà ðåøèëà ñîáðàòüñÿ â ñóááîòó. Ðîâíî â îäèííàäöàòü Ãàððè ñòîÿë íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèäè÷à. Ñâåðõó ñëåòåëè íåñêîëüêî ìåòåë, è ñ íèõ ñïðûãíóëà âñÿ êîìàíäà.

- Íó ÷òî òû íàäóìàë? – ñïðîñèëà Àíæåëèíà.

- À âû êàê ñ÷èòàåòå? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Ãàððè, åñëè áû ìû íå õîòåëè, ÷òîá òû áûë êàïèòàíîì, òî íèêòî áû è íå áðîñèë òâîåãî èìåíè â øëÿïó.

- Íó, ëàäíî. Íî îáåùàéòå, ÷òî áóäåòå ìíå ïîìîãàòü. ß âñå-òàêè ïðî êâèäè÷ çíàþ ìåíüøå âàñ.

- Äà. Ýòî çíàþò âñå – Ðèòà Ñêèòåð ïîñòàðàëàñü. Êñòàòè, à ãäå îíà?

Íå çíàþ. Íó òîãäà çàâòðà íà òðåíèðîâêó. ß ñåãîäíÿ åùå ïîñèæó íàä òàêòèêîé.


	8. Ïðèçíàíèå

Ãëàâà 8. Ïðèçíàíèå

Òóò Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî íà òðèáóíå êòî-òî ñèäèò. Ãàððè âñêî÷èë íà ñâîþ ìîëíèþ è ïîäëåòåë ê òðèáóíå. Òàì ñèäåëà ×æîó.

- Î, Ãàððè, ïðèâåò.

- Ïðèâåò, à ÷òî òû òóò äåëàåøü?

- Øïèîíþ çà âàøåé êîìàíäîé – ñî ñìåõîì â ãîëîñå ñêàçàëà äåâóøêà – ê òåáå ïðèøëà. Íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü.

- Õîðîøî, íî ñíà÷àëà ñêàæè ìíå, êòî ó âàñ êàïèòàí.

- ß.

- Òû????

- Äà, à ÷òî?

- Äà òàê, íè÷åãî. Ïðîñòî âåñåëî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ.

- Äà, íåìíîãî.

- Íó, õîðîøî. ×òî òû ìíå õîòåëà ñêàçàòü? Â ïðîøëûé ðàç òåáå ýòî òàê è íå óäàëîñü. Òåïåðü ÿ íå íàìåðåí òåáÿ ïåðåáèâàòü. ß ñëóøàþ!

×æîó, óäèâèâøèñü õëàäíîêðîâíîñòè Ãàððè, óæå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñîâðàëà.

- Òû òàêîé ñìåøíîé, Ãàððè.

- Ýòî åùå ïîëáåäû, à âòîðàÿ ïîëîâèíà â òîì, ÷òî î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ îò âñåé ýòîé ñëàâû.

- Íå ãîâîðè òàê.

- À ÿ áû õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ. Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå: òû èäåøü ïî øêîëå ñî øðàìîì íà ëáó, à íà íåãî âñå òàðàùàòñÿ. Òû àáñîëþòíàÿ òèõîíÿ è òóò òû ïðèåçæàåøü â êàêîé-òî áàð, ãäå êàæäûé çíàåò òâîå èìÿ. Òû èäåøü ïî êîðèäîðó, à íà òåáÿ âñå ñìîòðÿò.

- À åùå çà òîáîé áåãàþò âñå äåâ÷îíêè.

- ÊÎÃÄÀ? – îïåøèë Ãàððè. Ýòîãî îí ÿâíî íå çíàë.

- Òû ÷òî, íå çàìåòèë?

- Íåò, à ÷òî? ß, âèäíî, î÷åíü áûë çàíÿò çàíÿòèÿìè è êâèäè÷åì.

- Äà. Òû, îïðåäåëåííî, ñìåøíîé.

- Òàê íèêòî ýòîãî è íå îòðèöàåò, à âîò îò òîãî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàëà äî ýòîãî, íóæíî èçáàâèòüñÿ. Ìíå ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íå ïî äóøå. Îïÿòü ìû îòîøëè îò òåìû. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî òû íå ìîæåøü ìíå ýòîãî ñêàçàòü. Òîãäà äàâàé âñòðåòèìñÿ çàâòðà â âîñåìü âå÷åðà çäåñü æå. Òû ñîáåðèñü ñ ìûñëÿìè è ðàññêàæåøü âñå.

- Ýòî êàê …

- Íåò. Ýòî, ïîêà, íå ñâèäàíèå.

- Òû îïÿòü ïðî÷èòàë ìîè ìûñëè.

- Èçâèíè, íî ÿ åùå íå íàó÷èëñÿ ýòî êîíòðîëèðîâàòü.

- Íó. Äî çàâòðà.

- Àãà. äî çàâòðà.

Äàëüøå ×æîó ðåøèëà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Îíà íàøëà åå âñå âîçëå òîé æå êàðòèíû ñ òîëñòîé äàìîé.

- Äà ÷òî âû âñå âîçëå ýòîé êàðòèíû íîñèòåñü? – ñïðîñèëà ×æîó.

- À ÷òî?

- Äà òàê. Íåäåëþ íàçàä çäåñü Ãàððè âñòðåòèëà. Òåïåðü – òåáÿ.

- Òû âèäåëà Ãàððè? È êàê? Ñêàçàëà åìó? Èäåì ëó÷øå îòñþäà, à òî òóò ìîæåò ïîÿâèòüñÿ Ãàððè.

- Òàê ïî÷åìó âû âñå âîçëå ýòîé êàðòèíû?

- Ýòî âõîä â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ. Òîëüêî òñ-ñ-ñ. Òàê êàê ó âàñ ñ Ãàððè?

- Íå çíàþ. Âðîäå ñîáèðàþñü ñ ìûñëÿìè. Èäó åìó ñêàçàòü è òóò è òåðÿþ óâåðåííîñòü â ñåáå. Ìåíÿ óäèâëÿåò åãî õëàäíîêðîâíîñòü.

- Îí, êàê Ãðèôôèíäîðåö, íå ëþáèò ïðèçíàâàòü, ÷òî îí â ÷åì-òî áåññèëåí. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, òî ìû – Ãðèôôèíäîðöû – âñå òàêèå.

- Äà. Ãîäðèê Ãðèôôèíäîð çíàë, êîãî áðàòü íà ñâîé ôàêóëüòåò!

- À ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ñþäà ïîïàëà. Ïî âñåì ðàñ÷åòàì ÿ äîëæíà áûëà áûòü â Êîãòåâðàíå.

- À ïî÷åìó?

- ß æå íàñëåäíèöà Êàíäèäû Êîãòåâðàí.

- ÎÃÎ. À Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì çíàþò?

- Íó êîíå÷íî. Ó íàñ ñ íèìè íåò ñåêðåòîâ.

- ßñíî – ñêàçàëà ×æîó, à ñàìà ïîäóìàëà ïðî Ãàððè è ïðî åãî ñåêðåò – òàê òû äîëæíà áûëà ó÷èòüñÿ ñî ìíîé íà îäíîì ôàêóëüòåòå.

- Äà. ß åùå î÷åíü ïåðåæèâàëà, êîãäà â Õîãâàðòñ ïîñòóïàëà ìîÿ ñåñòðà. À îíà òîæå ïîñòóïèëà â Ãðèôôèíäîð. Âñå ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàííî.

- À Äàìáëäîð çíàåò, ÷òî òû íàñëåäíèöà Êàíäèäû Êîãòåâðàí?

- Íó êîíå÷íî. Ýòî æå îí ìíå ñêàçàë. Ëåòîì ïðèñëàë ñîâó. Åùå îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî îáíàðóæèë íàñëåäíèêà Ãðèôôèíäîðà è íàñëåäíèêà Ñëèçåðèíà. À ìîæåò ýòî îäèí ÷åëîâåê, ÷òî íåâîçìîæíî. ß áû õîòåëà âèäåòü ÷åëîâåêà, â êîòîðîì ñî÷åòàëèñü êà÷åñòâà Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà. Òàê ÷òî òàì ñ Ãàððè?

×æîó çàäóìàëàñü. Òåïåðü îíà ïîíÿëà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé íå õîòåë íèêîìó ïðî ýòî ðàññêàçûâàòü

- Âîò áû óçíàòü êòî ýòè äâîå, èëè îäèí, ÷åëîâåê. Ïðåäñòàâü, êàêîãî ýòî áûòü íàñëåäíèêàìè îäíîãî èç äâîèõ ñàìûõ âåëèêèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ. À åñëè ýòî îäèí ÷åëîâåê? Âîò áû åãî óâèäåòü õîòü îäíèì ãëàçîì.

- ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ðîäñòâî ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì äàëî ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó ÷òî-òî õîðîøåå. Íàâåðíÿêà ýòî êòî-òî èç óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ, èëè èõ äåòåé.

- Ãåðìèîíà, à òû çíàåøü, ÷òî Ãàððè – ìåíòîëåãóñ?

- ÊÒÎ?

- Äà. Â ïðîøëûé ðàç, êîãäà ìû ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, îí ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî ïðî÷åë ìîè ìûñëè.

- Íåò, ÿ ýòîãî íå çíàëà.

- Íó, òåïåðü çíàåøü – íåâèííî çàìåòèëà ×æîó.

- Íàäî áû ïîó÷èòñÿ áëîêèðîâàòü ìûñëè.

- À ÷òî? Òàêîå âîçìîæíî?

- Íó êîíå÷íî. Åñëè êîíå÷íî ìåíòîëåãóñ, êîòîðûé áóäåò èõ ÷èòàòü, íå íà ìíîãî ñèëüíåå òåáÿ. Ñèëüíûå ìåíòîëåãóñû ìîãóò ñëîìàòü ýòó çàùèòó äàæå íå ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàÿñü.

- ÎÃÎ! Çíà÷èò, åñëè ìû îáó÷èìñÿ áëîêèðîâàòü ìûñëè, à Ãàððè íàìíîãî ñèëüíåå íàñ, òî ýòîò áëîê íàñ íå ñïàñåò?

- Äà – ãðóñòíî çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà – òåïåðü ìîæíî äàæå íå ó÷èòüñÿ. Ãàððè íàìíîãî ñèëüíåå íàñ ñ òîáîé âìåñòå âçÿòûõ.

- Ïî÷åìó?

- Ó íåãî äàæå ôåíèêñ – çàùèòíèê.

- À ÷òî â ýòîì òàêîãî?

- ×æîó, ìíîãèå âîëøåáíèêè íå ìîãóò ñîçäàòü çàùèòó èç ïåðüåâ ýòîé ïòèöû, à Ãàððè óæå â ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíåì âîçðàñòå âûçûâàåò ñàìîãî ôåíèêñà.

- Äà. Òåïåðü ïðè Ãàððè íóæíî ñòàðàòüñÿ íå äóìàòü íè î ÷åì. ß íå óäèâëþñü, åñëè îí óæå çíàåò î ìîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ.

- Äà, íî ×æîó. ß äîëæíà òåáå ïðèçíàòüñÿ. ß ðàññêàçàëà î íàøåì ðàçãîâîðå Ãàððè. Îíè ñëåäèëè çà íàìè ïî êàðòå ìàðîäåðîâ, ïîòîì îáúÿñíþ, è âèäåëè, ÷òî ÿ õîæó ñ òîáîé âîçëå êâèäè÷íîãî ïîëÿ. Îíè ñ Ðîíîì ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ìåíÿ âûó÷èëè, ÷òîáû îøèáèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ òàì äåëàëà.

- Çíà÷èò, Ãàððè âñå çíàåò – ãðóñòíî êîíñòàòèðîâàëà ×æîó.

- Äà, íî õî÷åò âñå óñëûøàòü îò òåáÿ!

- Ëàäíî. Âîò ïî÷åìó îí âåäåò ñåáÿ âïîëíå íîðìàëüíî – îí çíàåò, ïðî ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü, íî äåëàåò âèä, ÷òî ïîíÿòèå îá ýòîì íå èìååò.

- Äà. Â ýòîì Ãàððè ìàñòåð. ×òî ó Ãàððè íà óìå çíàåò òîëüêî Ìàðèíà.

- Òàê ÷òî òàì ñ íåé?

- Îíà âñå-òàêè åãî ñåñòðà. Ïðè÷åì, ñåñòðà-áëèçíåö. Òû ñëûøàëà, ÷òî áëèçíåöû î÷åíü ÷àñòî ÷óâñòâóþò íàñòðîåíèå äðóã äðóãà? Ó íèõ äàæå èíîãäà áûâàþò îäèíàêîâûå ñíû.

- Äà. Òåïåðü Ãàððè áóäåò íåëåãêî ÷òî-òî îò Ìàðèíû ñêðûòü.

- Åé òîæå.

- Íó ëàäíî, Ãåðìèîíà. Ìíå ïîðà.

- Ïîêà.

- Ïîêà.

Ãåðìèîíà çàøëà â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà è óâèäåëà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ñèäåë íà ñòóëå è äåëàë çàäàíèå äëÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåããà. Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà ðÿäîì:

- Çà÷åì òû òàê?

- Â ñìûñëå? – Íå ïîíÿë Ãàððè.

- ß ïðî ×æîó. Îíà õî÷åò òåáå âñå ðàññêàçàòü, à òû ïðèêèäûâàåøüñÿ àáñîëþòíî õîëîäíûì, êàê áóäòî äëÿ òåáÿ âîîáùå íèêîãî íå ñóùåñòâóåò. Ãàððè, ýòî ïåðâûå êà÷åñòâà, êîòîðûìè îáëàäàåò Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò.

- Íó, òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñòàíó òàêèì, êàê îí.

- Äà. Ãàððè, ïî÷åìó òû íå ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òû ìåíòîëåãóñ?

- Êñòàòè, à êòî ýòî òàêèå?

- Íå ïðèêèäûâàéñÿ!

- Íî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå çíàþ êòî ýòî!

- Ýòî òå, êòî óìååò ÷èòàòü ìûñëè.

- Àõ, âîò îíî ÷òî. Íó, ÿ åùå ñàì íå ïðîâåðèë. Ìîæåò êòî-òî ïûòàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ â ýòî ïîâåðèë. Åñòü æå çàêëÿòèå ïåðåäà÷è ìûñëåé?

- ß, äà è ×æîó, îá ýòîì êàê-òî íå ïîäóìàëè.

- Òåïåðü íóæíî ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè è ïîäóìàòü íàä íîâîé òàêòèêîé èãðû â êâèäè÷ äëÿ êîìàíäû.

- À çà÷åì òåáå ýòî? Ïóñòü ýòèì êàïèòàí çàíèìàåòñÿ!

- Íó à ÿ è çàíèìàþñü.

- Òàê òû òåïåðü êàïèòàí?

- Äà.

- Êëàññíî, à Ðîí çíàåò?

- Íåò. ß åãî åùå íå âèäåë.

- À êîãäà òû îá ýòîì óçíàë?

- Ñåãîäíÿ íà òðåíèðîâêå.

- À-à, ÿñíî.

- Î. Âû òóò. À ÿ òóò ðåøèë ïîñïàòü – ñ ëåñòíèöû ñïóñêàëñÿ Ðîí.

- Äà, Ðîí. Ðîí, òû ìíå íå ïîìîæåøü ñ òàêòèêîé äëÿ êîìàíäû?

- À òû ÷òî òåïåðü, êàïèòàí?

- Äà. Òàê êàê? Ïîìîæåøü?

- Äàâàé – Ðîí ñåë ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè è îíè âìåñòå, îáñóæäàÿ êàæäóþ ôèãóðó, ãîíÿëè ôèãóðêè ïî êâèäè÷íîìó ïîëþ. – À êîãäà òû óçíàë?

- Äàâíî, íî ñîãëàñèëñÿ òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ. ß âîò òóò äóìàþ, êàê èçáåæàòü ìàò÷à ñ Êîãòåâðàíîì?

- À ÷òî òàêîå? À-à, ýòî. Äà. Ïðîáëåìà, ÷òî íè ãîâîðè.

- À ×æîó òåïåðü òîæå êàïèòàí.

- Äà? Âû òåïåðü áóäåòå ó íàñ íåïðîñòîé ïàðî÷êîé. Äâà êàïèòàíà. Èíòåðåñíî, à ÷òî ïî ïîâîäó ýòîãî ìàò÷à äóìàåò ñàìà ×æîó?

- Íå çíàþ! Íàäî áóäåò çàâòðà ó íåå ñïðîñèòü!

- À ó âàñ ÷òî çàâòðà, ñâèäàíèå?

- Ïîêà íåò. Îíà, âðîäå, ÷òî-òî õî÷åò ìíå ñêàçàòü, à âñå íèêàê íå ðåøèòñÿ. Íó, ÿ åé è ñêàçàë, ìîë «òû ñîáåðèñü ñ ìûñëÿìè, à çàâòðà ìíå âñå ñêàæåøü». Åùå, Ðîí, ýòî, êîíå÷íî, íóæíî ïðîâåðèòü, íî ÿ ìåíòîëåãóñ.

- Óàó. À îòêóäà òû óçíàë?

- Ñëó÷àéíî ïðî÷èòàë ìûñëè ×æîó.

- À îíà çíàåò?

- Êîíå÷íî. Ýòî æå îíà ìíå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ÿ – ìåíòîëåãóñ. ß âîîáùå òàêîãî ñëîâà íå çíàþ.

- Íà, Ãàððè, ïî÷èòàé – ñêàçàëà, òîëüêî ÷òî âîøåäøàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, è áðîñèëà íà ñòîë âîçëå Ãàððè íåñêîëüêî êíèã – ýòî âñå, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãëà íàéòè ïðî ìåíòîëåãóñîâ, íî è ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ãåðìèîíà.

Ãàððè ïðîñèäåë íàä êàðòîé ïîëÿ ñ ïàëî÷êîé ïî÷òè äî ÷àñó íî÷è, ïîêà íå ïîøåë ñïàòü. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü îí ïðîñíóëñÿ è ïîøåë íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèäè÷à. Òàì îí âñå îñìîòðåë. Ïîòîì ïîøåë ê ïîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è âçÿë ó íåå ðàçðåøåíèå íà òðåíèðîâêó íà ñåãîäíÿ. Êîãäà Ãàððè ïðèøåë íà ïîëå, òàì áûëà óæå âñÿ êîìàíäà. Ãàððè âêðàòöå îáúÿñíèë êîìàíäå ñâîþ òàêòèêó, è êîìàíäà åå áûñòðî îäîáðèëà. Òàêòèêà çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òîáû îòáèâàëû áûëè áëàäæåðàìè âðàòàðÿ, êîãäà îõîòíèêè èäóò ê âîðîòàì, è îõîòíèêîâ, êîãäà îíè çàøëè ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ê âîðîòàì. Îõîòíèêè æå äîëæíû ëåòåòü îäíà – ïî öåíòðó, à äâå îñòàëüíûå – ïî êðàÿì ïîëÿ. Òàê ïåðåïàñîâûâàòüñÿ. È ëåòåòü ê âîðîòàì.

Êîìàíäà ïîëíîñòüþ ñîãëàñèëàñü ñ ýòîé òàêòèêîé, íî âûâåëà â íåé êó÷ó èçúÿíîâ. Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, è Ãàððè âçëåòåë ââåðõ. Ïî õîäó òðåíèðîâêè êîìàíäà èñïðàâèëà âñå îøèáêè Ãàððè. Îíè íà íåãî íå ñåðäèëèñü – ýòî åãî ïåðâàÿ òàêòèêà. Òðåíèðîâêà ïðîøëà óñïåøíî. Ïåðâûé ìàò÷ ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì íå çà ãîðàìè! Ãàððè äîâîëüíûé ïîøåë â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ñòàë äåëàòü äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå. Â ïîëîâèíà âîñüìîãî âå÷åðà Ãàððè âûøåë èç áàøíè Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ïîøåë â ñòîðîíó âûõîäà èç Õîãâàðòñà. Äàëüøå îí ïîøåë ê êâèäè÷íîìó ïîëþ. Ãàððè ñåë íà òó æå òðèáóíó, ãäå îí â÷åðà ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ ×æîó. Òîëüêî òóò îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ýòî òðèáóíà Êîãòåâðàíà. Âîêðóã áûëî ïóñòî. Ãàððè, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé, ïðèãîòîâèë ïàëî÷êó, è òóò ïðîèçîøëî òî, ÷òî ïîêà Ãàððè íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü.

- _Àâàäà êåäàâðà _– óñëûøàë îí ñçàäè.

Ãàððè ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è êðèêíóë:

- _ÀÂÀÄÀ ÔÅÍÈÊÑ ÈÍÊÀÍÒÀÒÅÌ ÄÈÔÈÍÄÎ_

Èç ïàëî÷êè Ãàððè âûëåòåë çîëîòîé ëó÷ è ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ôåíèêñà. Çàêëÿòèå, ïîñëàííîå â Ãàððè, ïîïàëî â ôåíèêñà, è ïî ïîëþ ïðîíåñëàñü ïðåêðàñíàÿ ïåñíÿ. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà àòàêóþùåãî è îïåøèë – ýòî áûëà ×æîó. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë â åå ãëàçà, íî îíè áûëè ñòðàííî ìóòíûå è íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùèå.

- _Ôèíèòå èíêàíòàòåì _– âñêðèêíóë Ãàððè, íàïðàâëÿÿ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó íà ×æîó.

×æîó âñêðèêíóëà, ñåëà íà ñêàìåéêó ðÿäîì è çàïëàêàëà. Ãàððè ñèäåë âñå åùå ïîðàæåííûé. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî çàêëÿòèå ïîäâëàñòèÿ. Îí òàêæå âñïîìíèë ïðî òî, ÷òî åìó ãîâîðèë Äàìáëäîð: «Åñëè íà òåáÿ íàøëþò óáèéñòâåííîå ïðîêëÿòèå, òî òåáå íè÷åãî íå áóäåò, à çàêëÿòèå îòðàçèòñÿ è ïîëåòèò â òâîåãî îáèä÷èêà». Òóò Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî áûëî áû, åñëè áû îí íå óìåë âûçûâàòü çàùèòó.

- Ïðîñòè, Ãàððè – òîëüêî è ìîãëà âûìîëâèòü ×æîó.

- Íà ñ÷åò ýòîãî ÿ íå âîëíóþñü. Ìåíÿ áîëüøå âîëíóåò, ÷òî áûëî áû, åñëè áû ÿ íå ñêàçàë çàùèòó!

- Òû áû óìåð! – òèõî ñêàçàëà ×æîó è çàëèëàñü ñëåçàìè.

- Ìîæåò áûòü, íî íå îò Àâàäû Êåäàâðû.

- Ýòî êàê?

- Ìåíÿ Àâàäîé Êåäàâðîé íå óáüåøü. Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî åñëè áû ÿ íå ñêàçàë çàùèòó, òî çàêëèíàíèå îòñêî÷èëî áû â òåáÿ. Âîò èç-çà ýòîãî ÿ áû è óìåð.

- Â ñìûñëå? – ×æîó åùå íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàëà.

- Äà òàê, íè÷åãî. Ëàäíî, ïðîåõàëè, ÷òî òû ìíå, ñîáñòâåííî, õîòåëà ñêàçàòü?

- Íà ôîíå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ïîñòóïêà ýòî áóäåò çâó÷àòü óæàñíî ñòðàííî.

- ß ñëóøàþ, ãîâîðè – Ãàððè íåìíîãî íåðâíè÷àë.

- À ÷òî ãîâîðèòü? Òû óæå ñàì âñå çíàåøü – ×æîó îïÿòü çàïëàêàëà.

- Ëàäíî, ×æîó, íå ïëà÷ü. ß òî, êîíå÷íî, çíàþ, íî õî÷ó ýòî óñëûøàòü îò òåáÿ.  Ãåðìèîíà, êàê ïîäðóãà, õî÷åò ìíå òîëüêî õîðîøåãî, è îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü ìíå ýòî òîëüêî, ÷òîá óòåøèòü.

- Äà íåò. Ýòî ïðàâäà.

- ×òî ïðàâäà? Íåóæåëè ýòî òàê òðóäíî ñêàçàòü?

- Ãàððè. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ýòî óæå íåîäíîêðàòíî ñëûøàë… Íå íåðâíè÷àé òû òàê.

- ×òî ÿ ñëûøàë? Ïî-ìîåìó, òàê òû õî÷åøü óâèëüíóòü îò îòâåòà. Íå õî÷åøü – íå ãîâîðè. Ýòî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèò.

- Ëàäíî, íî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü ãëóïî ïîñëå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ïîñòóïêà. Î÷åíü âåñåëî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ: ñíà÷àëà äåâóøêà ÷óòü íå óáèëà ïàðíÿ, à ïîòîì ïðèçíàåòñÿ åìó â ëþáâè.

- Íó íå ñîâñåì: ñíà÷àëà äåâóøêà ÷óòü íå óáèëà ñåáÿ è ïàðíÿ, à ïîòîì îíè ïðèçíàþòñÿ äðóã äðóãó â ëþáâè.

- Òàê òû ìíå ñêàæåøü, îò÷åãî áû òû óìåð?

- Ëó÷øå íå íàäî!

- Íó, ñêàæè!

- Ìîé øðàì çàùèùàåò ìåíÿ îò Àâàäû Êåäàâðû. Åñëè â ìåíÿ óäàðèòü åþ, òî îíà îòëåòèò îáðàòíî ê îáèä÷èêó. Íî øðàì íå çàùèùàåò ìåíÿ îò …

- ×òî ÎÒ, Ãàððè?

- Ëó÷øå íå íàäî!

- Íó, ïîæàëóéñòà!

- Íî ÿ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, íå õî÷ó îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü.

- Õîðîøî. Êàê íàäóìàåøü – ñêàæåøü.

- Êñòàòè. ×òî òàì òû ãîâîðèëà ïðî äåâóøêó?

- ×òî ÿ ïûòàëàñü òåáÿ óáèòü!

- Íåò, âòîðîå!

- Íó… - çàìÿëàñü ×æîó – ýòî, ñîáñòâåííî, è åñòü òî, î ÷åì ÿ õîòåëà òåáå ñêàçàòü. À òû òàì ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë ïðî «ÄÐÓÃ ÄÐÓÃÓ».

- Ýòî, ñîáñòâåííî, òî, ïî÷åìó ÿ õîòåë îò òåáÿ óñëûøàòü ïðåäûäóùåå.

- Òàê Ãåðìèîíà íå ëãàëà?

- Âûõîäèò, ÷òî íåò!


	9. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñâîáîäåí

Ãëàâà 9. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñâîáîäåí!

×æîó ïîñìîòðåëà â ãëàçà Ãàððè, îí, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, ñäåëàë òî æå ñàìîå. Òàê îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Òóò ñçàäè îíè óñëûøàëè øîðîõ. Îíè îáåðíóëèñü, íî òàì áûëî òåìíî. Îäíàêî æå íå çðÿ ×æîó è Ãàððè áûëè ëîâöàìè. Îíè ìîãëè çàìå÷àòü òî, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå íå âèäÿò. Ãàððè óâèäåë êîíåö òîð÷àùåé ïàëî÷êè. Ãàððè ñêàçàë, ÷òîá ×æîó ñïðÿòàëàñü çà íåãî, à òåì âðåìåíåì îí óñëûøàë:

- _Êðóöèî_

- _Ôåíèêñ êðóöèî äèôèíäî_

Ïåðåä Ãàððè îáðàçîâàëñÿ àëî-çîëîòîé ùèò. Çàêëèíàíèå ïîïàëî â íåãî è ïîëåòåëî îáðàòíî. Ïîêà óïèâàþùèéñÿ ñìåðòüþ êîð÷èëñÿ îò áîëè Ãàððè âñòàë è ñêàçàë:

- _Ïåòðèôèêóñ òîòàëóñ; ìîáèëèêîðïóñ – _Ãàððè ïàëî÷êîé ïåðåíåñ óïèâàþùåãîñÿ ñìåðòüþ íà ñêàìåéêó – _âàäèâàçè – _êàïþøîí ñëåòåë ñ ãîëîâû è Ãàððè óâèäåë Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ – Òû óìååøü îïóòûâàòü ÷åëîâåêà âåðåâêàìè? – ñïðîñèë îí ó ×æîó. Òà äîñòàâàëà ïàëî÷êó.

×æîó êèâíóëà, ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàëà, è èç ïàëî÷êè âûëåòåëè íèòè, êîòîðûå îáâèëè Ïèòåðà è íå äàâàëè ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ.

- Èäåì – ñêàçàë Ãàððè – ïîðà âûçâîëÿòü ìîåãî êðåñòíîãî!

- À êòî òâîé êðåñòíûé?

- Ýòîãî òåáå ëó÷øå íå çíàòü!

- Íó, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè.

- Ëàäíî. Ìîé êðåñòíûé – Ñèðèóñ Áëýê!

- ×ÒÎ?

- Âîò ïîýòîìó ÿ è íå õîòåë òåáå ýòî ãîâîðèòü. Ñèðèóñà ñ÷èòàþò âèíîâíûì â óáèéñòâå Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ è öåëîé óëèöû ìàãëîâ. Òàê âîò: ìàãëîâ óáèë Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ, à ñàì ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â êðûñó. Òîëüêî ÷òî òû ñâÿçàëà åãî è òåïåðü ìîåãî êðåñòíîãî, ìîæåò áûòü, îïðàâäàþò. Ïèòåð ñáåæàë äâà ãîäà íàçàä èç-çà ìåíÿ, è òåïåðü ÿ åìó íå äàì ýòî ñäåëàòü.

- Íó ëàäíî. Òû äåðæè ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè òóò áóäóò åùå óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ, à ÿ áóäó ïîääåðæèâàòü åãî. _Ìîáèëèêîðïóñ._

- Ïîøëè – åùå ðàç ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè.

Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ îíè íå âñòðåòèëè, íî ïåðåä âõîäîì â Õîãâàðòñ ñòîÿë Õàãðèä.

- Õàãðèä – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ãàððè – òû íàì íå ïîìîæåøü?

- À êòî ýòî?

- Îäèí ñòàðûé çíàêîìûé.

- Òàê êòî æå ýòî?

- Ñíà÷àëà îòíåñè åãî â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà, à òàì óçíàåøü.

- Õîðîøî.

Äàëüøå îíè øëè óæå âòðîåì. Õàãðèä äîøåë äî ãîðãóëüè. Ðåáÿòà åëå ïîñïåâàëè çà íèì.

- Øîêîëàäíàÿ ëÿãóøêà – ñêàçàë Õàãðèä, è ãîðãóëüÿ îòúåõàëà.

- Ïðèâåò, Õàãðèä – íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë Äàìáëäîð – ÿ æäàë âàñ.

- Ïðîôåññîð, ýòî... – Íà÷àë Ãàððè, íî Äàìáëäîð æåñòîì åãî îñòàíîâèë.

- ß çíàþ, Ãàððè. ß óæå çàêîí÷èë ïèñüìî â ìèíèñòåðñòâî íàñ÷åò Ñèðèóñà.

- Ïðàâäà?

- Äà, Ãàððè. Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò ïîñëàë íà ýòî çàäàíèå Ïèòåðà.

- Äà. Â ýòîì åñòü íåñêîëüêî ïëþñîâ: âî-ïåðâûõ – îí áû åãî íå âûïîëíèë, à âî-âòîðûõ – òåïåðü ìû ìîæåì âûçâîëèòü Ñèðèóñà.

- ×òî-òî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå ñëó÷àéíî – âäðóã ñêàçàëà ×æîó.

- Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî – ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð – Âëþáëåííûå, âû ñâîáîäíû.

Ãàððè è ×æîó ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà è çàñìåÿëèñü.

- Ãàððè, à ÷òî çà êàðòà ìàðîäåðîâ?

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ×æîó èñïûòûâàþùå, à ïîòîì ðåøèë åé ðàññêàçàòü ïðî êàðòó. Âñå ðàâíî îíà óçíàåò – íå î íåãî, òàê îò Ãåðìèîíû èëè Ðîíà.

- Èäåì – ÿ òåáå ïîêàæó!

- Èäåì.

Ãàððè äîâåë ×æîó äî ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ïîïðîñèë ïîäîæäàòü åãî çà óãëîì. Ñàì îí çàáåæàë â ñïàëüíþ è óâèäåë, ÷òî íà êðîâàòè ñèäÿò Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà è ãðîìêî ñìåþòñÿ.

- Êàðòó, ÿ áû ïîïðîñèë, îòäàòü ìíå – ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

Ðîí âûòàùèë èç-çà ñïèíû êàðòó ìàðîäåðîâ è îòäàë åå Ãàððè.

- Íó, êàê? Âû óæå âìåñòå? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí

- À ñ êàêîãî ìîìåíòà âû ñìîòðåëè?

- Êîãäà âû øëè ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ãîñòèííîé.

- Òåïåðü ïîñìîòðèòå â ñòîðîíó êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà.

Â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà áûëî ìíîæåñòâî òî÷åê. Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ áûëè ïîäïèñàíû: Êîðíåëèóñ Ôàäæ; Ñèðèóñ Áëýê; Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ; Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð; Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- À ÷òî òàì äåëàåò Ôàäæ, Ñèðèóñ è Ïåòòèãðþ?

- Ìû ñ ×æîó ñëîâèëè Ïèòåðà, è òåïåðü Äàìáëäîð ïûòàåòñÿ îñâîáîäèòü Ñèðèóñà. Íó ëàäíî, ìíå ïîðà.

Ãàððè âûøåë èç êîðèäîðà è ïîñìîòðåë íà êàðòó. Òî÷êà ñ ïîäïèñüþ ×æîó ×ýíã áûñòðî óäàëÿëàñü ïî êîðèäîðó. Ãàððè, ñìîòðÿ íà êàðòó, áûñòðî ïðîøåë ïî òàéíûì ïåðåõîäàì è âûëåç èç ñòåíû ïðÿìî ïåðåä ×æîó.

- Ãàððè – âñêðèêíóëà ×æîó – òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàë. ß äóìàëà, ÷òî òû íå ïðèäåøü, è óæå øëà ê ñåáå â ãîñòèíóþ. À êàê òû ìåíÿ íàøåë?

- Òû çàáûëà, ÷òî ÿ òåáå õîòåë ïîêàçàòü! Âîò – Ãàððè ïðîòÿíóë ×æîó êàðòó ìàðîäåðîâ.

- Óàó – âûðâàëîñü ó ×æîó – À êòî òàêèå Ëóíàòèê, Áðîäÿãà, Ñîõàòûé è Õâîñò?

- Èäåì, ïðîéäåìñÿ, è ÿ òåáå âñå ðàññêàæó.

- Äàâàé.

Äâå òî÷êè, ïîäïèñàíûå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è ×æîó ×ýíã, ìåäëåííî äâèãàëèñü ðÿäîì.

- Èòàê, ïî ïîðÿäêó! Âî-ïåðâûõ: îòêóäà òû óçíàëà ïðî êàðòó? Õîòÿ ìîæåøü íå îòâå÷àòü – òåáå, íàâåðíÿêà, Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçàëà.

- Äà. Îòêóäà îíà ó òåáÿ?

- Òû çíàåøü Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà Óèçëè?

- À êòî èõ íå çíàåò? Äâà ïðîêàçíèêà èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ïî-ìîåìó, çàìîê îíè çíàþò ëó÷øå êîãî-ëèáî. À ÷òî?

- Êàê-òî ðàç îíè ïðîáðàëèñü â êàáèíåò ê Ôèë÷ó è ñòàùèëè êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà. _Ñëàâíàÿ âûøëà øàëîñòü_ – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êàñàÿñü êàðòû ïàëî÷êîé. Êàðòà èñ÷åçëà – Ôèë÷ íå çíàë, êàê îí ðàáîòàåò, íî, íàâåðíîå, äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå! Ïðè ïîìîùè ýòîé êàðòû ðåáÿòà è óçíàëè çàìîê. Äî íèõ â øêîëå áûëî ÷åòûðå ïðîêàçíèêà. Òå çíàëè çàìîê ëó÷øå âñåõ. Îíè åãî çíàëè, êàê ñâîè ïÿòü ïàëüöåâ. Îíè è ñäåëàëè ýòó êàðòó, íî ïîäïèñàëèñü ïðîçâèùàìè!

- À òû çíàåøü èõ íàñòîÿùèå èìåíà?

- Åùå áû. Ëó÷øå âñåãî ÿ, ïîêà ÷òî, çíàþ Áðîäÿãó è Ëóíàòèêà. Êñòàòè, Ëóíàòèêà çíàåøü è òû!

- À êòî ýòî?

- Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí.

- ×ÒÎ?

- Äà. Îñòàëüíûå: Áðîäÿãà – Ñèðèóñ Áëýê; Õâîñò – Ïèòòåð Ïåòòèãðþ, à Ñîõàòûé… - òóò Ãàððè çàìîë÷àë.

- Ãàððè, ÷òî òàêîå. Òû íå õî÷åøü ïðî ýòî ãîâîðèòü – íå íàäî.

- Íåò, ïðîñòî ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà ÿ âîîáùå íå çíàþ, ÷òî àáñóðäíî. Ñîõàòûé – ýòî Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð.

- Òàê ýòî òâîé îòåö?

- Äà. ß åãî ñîâåðøåííî íå çíàþ. Âèäåë ÿ åãî òîëüêî íà ôîòîãðàôèè â ôîòîàëüáîìå, ïîäàðåííûì Õàãðèäîì. Îí ïîãèá, êîãäà ìíå áûë îäèí ãîä.

- Èçâèíè, íî ýòî-òî, êàê ðàç, çíàþò âñå. ß, ïðîñòî, ïîäóìàòü íå ìîãëà, ÷òî òóò ìîæåò áûòü çàìåøàí òâîé îòåö.

- ß òîæå, íî ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ìíå âñå ðàññêàçàë. Ýòî áûëè ÷åòûðå äðóãà – «íå ðàçëåé âîäà». Êàæäûé äóìàë, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå íèêîãäà íå ïðåäàäóò åãî. Òàê, ïî÷òè, îíî è âûøëî. Ñèðèóñ, Ðåìóñ è Äæåéìñ íèêîãäà íå ïðåäàâàëè äðóã äðóãà, à Ïèòåð ñòàë óïèâàþùèìñÿ ñìåðòè. Òîãäà ó Äàìáëäîðà áûëî ìíîãî òàéíûõ àãåíòîâ. Îäèí èç íèõ ñîîáùèë, ÷òî çà Ïîòòåðàìè îáúÿâëåíà «Îõîòà». Äàìáëäîð ïðåäëîæèë ïðèìåíèòü çàêëèíàíèå ÄÎÂÅÐÈß. Çàíåøü ÷òî ýòî òàêîå?

- ×òî-òî ñëûøàëà. Îíî çàïå÷àòûâàåò òàéíó â ñåðäöå äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà, è äàæå åñëè êòî-òî äîäóìàåòñÿ äî ýòîãî, òî, âñå ðàâíî, ó íåãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ íè÷åãî óçíàòü.

- Âåðíî. Åñëè ïðÿ÷åøü ìåñòî æèòåëüñòâà, òî òåáÿ íå ìîãóò íàéòè, äàæå åñëè çàãëÿíóò â îêíî ãîñòèííîé, ãäå òû áóäåøü ñèäåòü ñî âñåé ñåìüåé. Òàê âîò. Õðàíèòåëåì òàéíû äîëæåí áûë áûòü Ñèðèóñ, íî â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò îí ïðåäëîæèë ñäåëàòü õðàíèòåëåì Ïèòåðà. Îí äóìàë, ÷òî âñå áóäóò ãîíÿòüñÿ çà íèì. Íèêòî íå çàïîäîçðèò, ÷òî õðàíèòåëü òàéíû – Ïèòåð.

- À âûøëî åùå õóæå – êîíñòàòèðîâàëà ×æîó.

- Äà. Êàê òîëüêî ïðèìåíèëè çàêëÿòèå äîâåðèÿ, Ïèòåð ïîáåæàë ê Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðòó è âûäàë âñå, ÷òî çíàë. Òàê è çàêîí÷èëàñü æèçíü äâóõ èçâåñòíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, íàñëåäíèêîâ Äæåéìñ – Ãðèôôèíäîðà, à Ëèëè – Ñëèçåðèíà.

- Äà, è äîâåðÿé òåïåðü äðóçüÿì.

- Ñèðèóñ ãîâîðèò, ÷òî Ïèòåð ëþáèë, êîãäà íàä íèì ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâóþò ñèëüíûå âîëøåáíèêè. Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò, à òàêæå Ñèðèóñ, Ðåìóñ è Äæåéìñ, êàê ðàç ïîäõîäÿò ïîä ýòó êàòåãîðèþ. Îí áûë ÷åì-òî íàïîäîáèå äîìîâîãî ýëüôà.

- À ïî÷åìó Òîò-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü…

- Ïî÷åìó íåëüçÿ? Íàçûâàòü åãî ìîæíî, íî ìíîãèå ýòîãî áîÿòñÿ. ß âñåãäà çîâó åãî ïî èìåíè. Ñëèøêîì äëèííîå èìÿ Òîò-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü. Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò íå äîñòîèí íîñèòü ñòîëü äëèííîå èìÿ.

- Òàê âîò. Ïî÷åìó òû-çíàåøü-êòî…

- ß òî çíàþ, è îñòàëüíûå çíàþò. Íî îò ýòîãî êàê-òî íå ëåã÷å. 

- Ïî÷åìó òåìíûé ëîðä…

- Îí íå òåìíûé. Òüìà è ñâåò íåîòäåëèìû. Åñëè èñ÷åçíåò îäíî - èñ÷åçíåò è äðóãîå.

- Íó, õîðîøî. Ïî÷åìó Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò – ×æîó ñêîð÷èëà íåäîâîëüíóþ ãðèìàñó, êîãäà îíà íàçûâàëà åãî ïî èìåíè – õîòåë óáèòü òåáÿ?

- Íó, êàê æå. Îí íå äîïóñòèò ïðèñóòñòâèÿ â ýòîì ìèðå åùå îäíîãî íàñëåäíèêà Ñëèçåðèíà.

- À Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò òîæå íàñëåäíèê Ñëèçåðèíà?

- Äà. Èçâèíè, íî áîëüøå ÿ òåáå ñêàçàòü íå ìîãó. 

- Õîðîøî. Âîò ìû è ïðèøëè.

- Êóäà?

- Ê âõîäó â ãîñòèíóþ Êîãòåâðàíà.

- À-à-à – ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè – òàê ó âàñ íå êàðòèíà, à äîñïåõè! Òîæå íåïëîõî. Ïîêà, ×æîó. Òåïåðü, ÿ äóìàþ, òåáÿ ìîæíî ïðèãëàøàòü óæå è íà ñâèäàíèå. Êàê íàñ÷åò âòîðíèêà?

- Õîðîøî, íî ïîñëå óðîêîâ.

- Íó íå âìåñòî íèõ æå.

- Òû îïðåäåëåííî ñìåøíîé, Ãàððè – ðàññìåÿëàñü ×æîó.

- Ñëóøàé, ×æîó, à ó òåáÿ íåò ñîêðàùåííîãî èìåíè. Òû, êîíå÷íî, èçâèíè, íî êîãäà ÿ ãîâîðþ ×ÆÎÓ – ó ìåíÿ ÿçûê çàïëåòàåòñÿ.

- Âîîáùå-òî åñòü, íî ïîïðîáóé ñàì äîãàäàòüñÿ, êàê îíî çâó÷èò. Óãàäàåøü – ñìîæåøü ìåíÿ òàê íàçûâàòü, íåò – íå ñìîæåøü. Äîãîâîðèëèñü?

- Äà – ñêàçàë Ãàððè – Òàê ÷òî, ×ó, âî âòîðíèê â øåñòü ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà?

- Òàê òû çíàë. Òåïåðü ÿ ïîíÿëà ñìûñë òâîåãî âîïðîñà. Íó õîðîøî. Äî âòîðíèêà (åñëè â øêîëå ìåëüêîì íå âñòðåòèìñÿ). Ïîêà.

- Ïîêà.

(Îò àâòîðà: ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ïî-àíãëèéñêè ýòî çâó÷èò êàê Cho, íî ÿ ðåøèë âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ èìåíåì ×æîó èç êíèã Ì. Ä. Ëèòâèíîâîé è èìåíåì ×ó èç ôàíôèêîâ. Òàê ïðèêîëüíåå.)

Ãàððè çàâåðíóë çà óãîë, ïîñìîòðåë íà êàðòó è ó íåãî îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü – òî÷êà ñ ïîäïèñüþ ×æîó ×ýíã áûëà â îäíîé èç áàøåí. Ýòî åùå ïîëáåäû. Âòîðàÿ ïîëîâèíà – ýòî òî, ÷òî ýòà áàøíÿ íàõîäèëàñü ñîâåðøåííî â äðóãîé ÷àñòè çàìêà. Ãàððè ïîñïåøèë òóäà, íî óâèäåë ëèøü ãëóõóþ ñòåíó. Íèãäå íè âèñåëî, íè åäèíîé êàðòèíû. Íè ñòîÿëî íè îäíèõ äîñïåõîâ. Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê îêíó è àõíóë – ñëåâà îò îêíà ñ òîé ñòîðîíû áûëà ñòåíà ñ îêíàìè. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî òóò çàìåøàíî ÷òî-òî íà ïîäîáèå òåëåïîðòà. Çíà÷èò, ãîñòèíàÿ Êîãòåâðàíà îõðàíÿëàñü íàìíîãî ëó÷øå. Ê Ãðèôôèíäîðöàì ìîæíî áûëî ïîïàñòü, ïîðâàâ íà ÷àñòè êàðòèíó, à ê Êîãòåâðàíöàì ïðîñòî òàê íå ïîïàäåøü. Êîãäà Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê ïîðòðåòó ïîëíîé äàìû è ñêàçàë ïàðîëü, åãî îêëèêíóëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Ãàððè, à ìû ñ Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì òåáÿ ïî âñåé øêîëå èùåì.

- È çà÷åì ýòî?

- Õîòèì ñîîáùèòü òåáå, ÷òî ìåíÿ îñâîáîäèëè, è òû ìîæåøü ïîåõàòü æèòü êî ìíå! – â ðàçãîâîð âñòóïèë Ñèðèóñ.

- Ïðàâäà? – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ãàððè – À ýòî ãäå?

- Ó ìåíÿ ïîêà íåò äîìà, íî ÿ äóìàþ ñåáå êóïèòü.

- À, Ñèðèóñ, ìû íå ìîæåì âûñòðîèòü çàíîâî äîì â ëîùèíå Ãîäðèêà?

- À çà÷åì ýòî?

- ß õî÷ó æèòü òàì, ãäå æèëè ìîè ðîäèòåëè.

- Òû òî÷íî ýòîãî õî÷åøü?

- Äà. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îíè áû æèëè â ïëîõîì ìåñòå. È åùå: ïî÷åìó ýòî ìåñòî íàçûâàþò ëîùèíîé Ãîäðèêà? Òàì ÷òî, æèë Ãîäðèê Ãðèôôèíäîð?

- Äà. Òàì æèë Ãîäðèê. Âîîáùå òàì õîðîøî, íî, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå ëèöà ëþäåé, êîãäà â ëîùèíó ïðèåäåò ÷åëîâåê ñ âíåøíîñòüþ Äæåéìñà è ãëàçàìè Ëèëè. Òâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé òàì çíàëè âñå.

- Òàê ÷òî? Ìû ñìîæåì îòñòðîèòü äîì?

- Äà. ß îáåùàþ, ÷òî ê íà÷àëó ëåòà äîì áóäåò ïîñòðîåí.

- Õîðîøî. Ïîêà, Ñèðèóñ – è äîâîëüíûé Ãàððè çàøåë â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

Òóò çà îêíîì ïîëûõíóëà æåëòàÿ âñïûøêà, à ïîòîì ïî íåáó ïðîíåñëàñü ìåòëà. Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà êàðòó è îáîìëåë – ïîä äâèæóùåéñÿ òî÷êîé áûëî íàïèñàíî Óîëäåí Ìàêíåéð. Ãàððè âûñóíóëñÿ èç îêíà è ïðîêðè÷àë «_Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñ_». Ìåòëà âûëåòåëà èç ðóê Óîëäåíà è òîò ñòàë î÷åíü áûñòðî ïàäàòü. Äàëüøå Ãàððè êðèêíóë «_Ïåòðèôèêóñ òîòàëóñ_». Òåëî ÌàêÍåéðà âûïðÿìèëîñü, è îí óïàë ñ ãëóõèì õðóñòîì. Òóò æå èç ãëàâíûõ äâåðåé âûøåë äèðåêòîð:

- Êòî ýòî òàì ëåæèò?

- Íå çíàþ – èç âõîäíûõ äâåðåé ïîêàçàëàñü ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Î. Òàê ýòî æå ÌàêÍåéð. Ýòî îí äîëæåí áûë êàçíèòü Êëþâîêðûëà, åñëè áû òîò íå ñáåæàë – èç ñâîåé õèæèíû âûøåë Õàãðèä.

- È ïî÷åìó îí ëåæèò è íè÷åãî íå äåëàåò? – ñïðîñèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- ß ïîñòàðàëñÿ – êðèêíóë Ãàððè, è âñå îáåðíóëè ñâîè ãîëîâû íà íåãî – Îí – îäèí èç óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ. Ìîæåòå äàæå íà ðóêó ïîñìîòðåòü. ×åðíàÿ ìåòêà ó íåãî åñòü – ýòî òî÷íî! ß åãî âèäåë â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, êîãäà êóáîê ïåðåíåñ ìåíÿ ê Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðòó. Îí ïðèáåæàë îäèí èç ïåðâûõ – Ãàððè çàêðûë îêíî.

- ×òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò, Àëüáóñ?

- ß ïîêà íå çíàþ, íî ÂÎÉÍÀ ÍÀ×ÀËÀÑÜ.

- Íóæíî óñèëèòü îõðàíó Õîãâàðòñà.

- Ýòî ÿñíî. Â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü íóæíî ãîòîâèòü çàìîê ê áûñòðîé ýâàêóàöèè. Åñëè Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò íàäóìàåò ñóíóòüñÿ – ìû ñïðÿ÷åì äåòåé, è èõ íå íàéäóò.

- Ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, ÷òîá îòòóäà âî âðåìÿ áèòâû íå âûëåç íèêòî èç Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Ýòî îíè ëþáÿò. Èõ ïðèòÿãèâàþò, âñÿêîãî ðîäà, îïàñíîñòè.

- Òåïåðü íóæíî ñäåëàòü ïîäçåìåëüå, ÷òîá òàì áûëî áåçîïàñíî, ÷òîá òóäà èìåëèñü õîäà ñî âñåõ ÷àñòåé çàìêà, íî, â òî æå âðåìÿ, ÷òîá îíè íàãëóõî ïåðåêðûâàëèñü îäíèì âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè. Òàêæå, îíî äîëæíî áûòü âìåñòèòåëüíûì – òàì äîëæíû ïîìåùàòüñÿ âñå ó÷åíèêè Õîãâàðòñà.


	10. È âñå òàêè îíè óçíàëè

Ãëàâà 10. È âñå-òàêè îíè óçíàëè 

Òóò â êîìíàòó âîøåë Ðîí:

- Íó ÷òî, âû ñ ×æîó óæå âìåñòå?

- Âðîäå òîãî, à ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë?

- Òû çàøåë â ãîñòèíóþ, êàê áóäòî òû òîëüêî ÷òî âûèãðàë êóáîê ìèðà ïî êâèäè÷ó!

- Ýõ, Ðîí. Òû òîëüêî î êâèäè÷å è äóìàåøü! Åñòü æå áîëåå âàæíûå âåùè! Ñåìüÿ, íàïðèìåð.

- Òàê âû, ÷òî, ðåøèëè ïîæåíèòüñÿ?

Ãàððè çàñìåÿëñÿ:

- Íåò. Ïðîñòî ÿ òåïåðü óåäó îò Äóðñëåé. Áóäó æèòü ñ Ìàðèíîé è Ñèðèóñîì – ìå÷òàòåëüíûì òîíîì ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

- Åãî îïðàâäàëè? – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ðîí.

- Äà.

- À ãäå âû áóäåòå æèòü?

- Â Ëîùèíå Ãîäðèêà.

- Òàì, ãäå æèëè òâîè ðîäèòåëè?

- Äà. Ñèðèóñ ïîîáåùàë, ÷òî îòñòðîèò èõ äîì.

- À ó âàñ òàì êàìèí áóäåò?

- Êàìèí òî áóäåò, íî áåçîïàñíî ëè ïîäêëþ÷àòü åãî ê êðóæàíîé ñåòè?

- ß îá ýòîì íå ïîäóìàë. À ïèñüìà òåáå òåïåðü òóäà ïèñàòü?

- Äà. Íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû ìû ñ Ñèðèóñîì åäåì ê Äóðñëÿì.

- Òû äóìàåøü, îíè òåáÿ îòïóñòÿò?

- Íàâåðíÿêà Ñèðèóñ ÷òî-òî ïðèäóìàë.

- Òû æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òâîè äÿäÿ è òåòÿ ëþáÿò äåíüãè. Ìîæåò îí âûêóïèò òåáÿ ó íèõ? – Ðîí ïåðåáèðàë èäåè.

- Íå äóìàþ. Òåòÿ, ïîñëå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ íà Òóðíèðå Òðåõ Âîëøåáíèêîâ, ñòàëà î÷åíü õîðîøî êî ìíå îòíîñèòüñÿ.

- Ñòðàííî. À ìîæåò Òû-çíàåøü-êòî…

- Òåáÿ, ÷òî, òîæå ïåðåó÷èâàòü? ×ó íàó÷èëàñü î÷åíü áûñòðî!

- Ëàäíî. Ìîæåò, Âîëàí-äå-ìîðò ñïåöèàëüíî ïîñëàë Ïèòåðà íà çàäàíèå?

- ×ó òîæå òàê äóìàåò.

- Ìîæåò, Âîëàí-äå-ìîðò õî÷åò, ÷òîá òû óåõàë îò Äóðñëåé?

- Ìîæåò áûòü, íî ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ñäåëàåò âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîá ìåíÿ çàùèòèòü – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè.

- Òû ïðàâ – òîëüêî è ìîã ñêàçàòü Ðîí.

- Íó, òîãäà èäåì äåëàòü äàëüøå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå?

- Èäåì – ñîãëàñèëñÿ è ïîøåë çà Ãàððè.

Ðîí è Ãàððè ñïóñòèëèñü â îáùèé çàë. Âåñòü î òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè îáåçâðåäèë óïèâàþùåãîñÿ ñìåðòüþ, ðàçëåòåëàñü ïî øêîëå î÷åíü áûñòðî. Âñå ïðèâåòñòâîâàëè åãî, ïîçäðàâëÿëè, ïîæèìàëè ðóêó. Ãàððè âûøåë èç ãîñòèíîé è íà íåãî òóò æå áðîñèëàñü ×ó:

- Ãàððè, òû æèâ!

- À ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí áûòü ìåðòâ?

- ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî íà òåáÿ íàïàë óïèâàþùèéñÿ ñìåðòüþ!

- ÎÃÎ, êàê ïåðåêðóòèëè! – âñêðèêíóë Ãàððè.

- À ÷òî? Ýòî íå òàê?

- Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Êîãäà ìû ðàññòàëèñü ÿ, ñìîòðÿ íà êàðòó, ïîøåë â ñâîþ ãîñòèíóþ. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî òâîÿ òî÷êà íàõîäèòñÿ â äðóãîé ÷àñòè çàìêà – ×ó õèõèêíóëà – à êîãäà ÿ çàøåë â îáùèé çàë Ãðèôôèíäîðà, òî óâèäåë âîçëå Õîãâàðòñà åùå îäíó òî÷êó, ïîäïèñàííóþ Óîëäåí ÌàêÍåéð. Òî÷êà áûñòðî äâèãàëàñü ïðÿìî âîçëå íàøåé ãîñòèíîé. ß îòêðûë îêíî è îáåçâðåäèë ïðîòèâíèêà. Â ýòî âðåìÿ èç çàìêà âûõîäèëè ó÷èòåëÿ. Îíè çàíÿëèñü èì äàëüøå.

- Òû ó íàñ «ãåðîé äíÿ»!

- Íàâåðíîå – Ãàððè ñìóòèëñÿ – èíòåðåñíî, à ÷òî åùå âûäóìàþò íàøè äîðîãèå øêîëüíèêè?

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ãàððè óñëûøàë ìíîæåñòâî âåðñèé. Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ áûëè ïîõîæè íà ïðàâäó. Îñòàëüíûå – íåò. Â íåêîòîðûõ èç íèõ ãîâîðèëîñü, ÷òî íà Õîãâàðòñ íàïàëè òûñÿ÷è óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ, âî ãëàâå ñ Âîëàí-äå-ìîðòîì, è Ãàððè îòáèë èõ âñåõ. Òóò Ãàððè ñåë çà ñòîë ðÿäîì ñ Ìàðèíîé:

- Ìàðèíà, à ìîæåò òåáå ïîñòðè÷üñÿ? Ìîÿ íàãðóçêà óìåíüøèòñÿ âäâîå!

Ìàðèíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, íî ñêàçàëà:

- Ëó÷øå òû îòðàñòè âîëîñû, è â øêîëå òåáÿ íèêòî íå óçíàåò.

- Çàòî òîãäà ìû áóäåì ïîõîæè íà ñåñòåð-áëèçíåöîâ!

- Òîëüêî, ÷óð, èç-çà ïàðíåé íå äðàòüñÿ – ðàññìåÿëàñü Ìàðèíà.

- Óñòóïàþ âñåõ òåáå, à òû ó ìåíÿ äåâóøêó íå çàáèðàé.

- Âû ñ ×æîó óæå âñòðå÷àåòåñü? – ïîñëåäíåå Ìàðèíà ñêàçàë äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî. Âñå ãðèôôèíäîðöû, ñèäÿùèå ðÿäîì îáåðíóëèñü.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ìàðèíà, óäðóæèëà – íåâåñåëî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

- Íó-êà, Ìàðèíà, ïîâòîðè òî, ÷òî òû òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà – åëå ñäåðæèâàÿ ñìåõ, ñêàçàë Ôðåä.

- Äà, Ìàðèíà, ïîâòîðè, ïîæàëóéñòà – ê áðàòó ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ Äæîðäæ.

- Îòñòàíüòå îò ìåíÿ âñå – ñêàçàëà Ìàðèíà è ïîêðàñíåëà – ïðîñòè, Ãàððè.

- Òàê ýòî ïðàâäà? – ñïðîñèë Ëè Äæîðäàí.

- ×òî ïðàâäà? – íåâèííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- ×òî òû âñòðå÷àåøüñÿ ñ ×æîó ×ýíã.

- À ñ ÷åãî âû âçÿëè?

- Ìàðèíà òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà!

- Ìàðèíà íå ñêàçàëà, à ñïðîñèëà. Òî, ÷òî ×ó ïîìîãëà ìíå ñïàñòè ìîåãî êðåñòíîãî…

- Òû âñå-òàêè ñ íåé âñòðå÷àåøüñÿ!

- Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë?

- Íó êàê æå? Òû óòâåðæäàåøü, ÷òî òû ñ íåé íå âñòðå÷àåøüñÿ! Âåðíî?

- Âåðíî.

- Òî åñòü, âû äðóã äðóãó ñîâåðøåííî ÷óæèå. Âåðíî?

- Âåðíî.

- È òóò òû íàçûâàåøü åå óìåíüøèòåëüíî-ëàñêàòåëüíûì èìåíåì. Âåðíî?

Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë. Îí ÿâíî íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî ñêàçàë ×ó, à íå ×æîó.

- Âåðíî – òèõî ñêàçàë îí.

- È ïîñëå ýòîãî òû áóäåøü óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî òû ñ íåé íå âñòðå÷àåøüñÿ?

Íà ýòî Ãàððè ñêàçàòü áûëî íå÷åãî. Îí ñ íàäåæäîé ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíó, íî òå òîëüêî õèõèêàëè. Ìàðèíà, ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî îíà íàäåëàëà, ðåøèëà, ÷òî áðàòà íóæíî «ñïàñàòü».

- Ôðåä, Äæîðäæ, îòñòàíüòå îò Ãàððè.

- Ñïàñèáî – áóðêíóë Ãàððè è ïîøåë â ñïàëüíþ.

Äî íåå Ãàððè äîáðàëñÿ î÷åíü áûñòðî, òàê êàê çíàë â çàìêå âñå õîäû-ïåðåõîäû. Îí çàøåë òóäà è áåñïîìîùíî ñâàëèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü.

- Îíè òåïåðü âñå çíàþò – äóìàë Ãàððè – à, ñîáñòâåííî, ÷åãî ýòî ÿ? Ãîðäèòüñÿ íóæíî, ÷òî ÿ âñòðå÷àþñü ñ îäíîé èç ñàìûõ êðàñèâûõ äåâóøåê Õîãâàðòñà! Äà!

Ãàððè âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè è äîñòàë ìàëåíüêèé êóñî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà:

- _Òîðæåñòâåííî êëÿíóñü, ÷òî çàìûøëÿþ øàëîñòü, è íè÷åãî êðîìå øàëîñòè_ – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êàñàÿñü ïàëî÷êîé ïåðãàìåíòà.

Íà íåì ñòàëà ïðîÿâëÿòüñÿ êàðòà Õîãâàðòñà. Ãàððè ñòàë ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàçãëÿäûâàòü êàðòó, è òóò îí íàøåë òî, ÷òî èñêàë. Òî÷êà, ïîäïèñàííàÿ ×æîó ×ýíã, áûëà íà âîñáìîì ýòàæå âîçëå âõîäà â ãîñòèííóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà (îò àâòîðà: ÿ íå ïîìíþ, íà êàêîì ýòàæå íàõîäèòñÿ ãîñòèííàÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðà; åñëè êòî-òî çíàåò – íàïèøèòå chds2003@inbox.ru). Ãàððè âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè è âûøåë ñ ãîñòèíîé. ×ó ñèäåëà íà ïîäîêîííèêå è ñìîòðåëà â îêíî. Óñëûøàâ ñêðèï ïåòåëü, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, è óæå õîòåëà ïîïðîñèòü, ÷òîá ïîçâàëè Ãàððè, íî óâèäåëà åãî ñàìîãî.

- Ãàððè, ïðèâåò!

- Ïðèâåò, ×ó, à ÿ òóò ê òåáå…

- À êàê òû óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü?

Ãàððè íå îòâåòèë, à òîëüêî óêàçàë ×ó íà êàðòó ìàðîäåðîâ, êîòîðóþ âñå åùå äåðæàë â ðóêå.

- À-à – ïðîòÿíóëà äåâóøêà – òåïåðü ÿñíî!

- ×æîó, ÿ òóò õîòåë òåáÿ ñïðîñèòü: òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìåíÿ ëþáèøü, èëè ïðîñòî õî÷åøü ïîêàçàòüñÿ ïåðåä îñòàëüíûìè äåâ÷îíêàìè Õîãâàðòñà, ìîë «×æîó ×ýíã âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì!»? – Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë ×æîó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà.

- Íó ÷òî çà äóðíîé âîïðîñ? – ×æîó òîæå ñìîòðåëà Ãàððè â ãëàçà, è åé êàçàëàñü, ÷òî îíà ñåé÷àñ â íèõ óòîíåò – Êîíå÷íî, ÿ òåáÿ ëþáëþ!

- Òîãäà ëàäíî – Ãàððè ñåë ðÿäîì ñ ×æîó è íåæíî åå ïîöåëîâàë.

Òàê îíè ñèäåëè åùå ñ ìèíóòó. Îíè íå äóìàëè, ÷òî ðÿäîì íàõîäèòñÿ âõîä â îáùèé çàë Ãðèôôèíäîðà, è îòòóäà â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ìîæåò âûéòè êòî-òî. È òóò æå îá ýòîì ïîæàëåëè. Èç ãîñòèíîé âûøåë Ëè Äæîðäàí. Ãàððè, óâèäåâ åãî, áûñòðî íàêèíóë íà ñåáÿ è ×æîó ìàíòèþ-íåâèäèìêó, êîòîðóþ âñåãäà íîñèë ñ ñîáîé. Îäíàêî Ëè Äæîðäàí óñïåë óâèäåòü öåëóþùóþñÿ ïàðó. Îí, ñ êðèêàìè «ÝÒÎ ÏÐÀÂÄÀ!», çàáåæàë îáðàòíî. Ãàððè âçÿë ×ó çà ðóêó è ïîòàùèë ê áëèæàéøåìó ïîòàéíîìó õîäó. Îí çàâåë èõ â òó ÷àñòü çàìêà, ãäå ó÷åíèêè ïîÿâëÿëèñü òîëüêî âî âðåìÿ óðîêîâ. Òàì îíè ïðîäîëæèëè öåëîâàòüñÿ. Îíè äóìàëè òîëüêî äðóã î äðóãå. Ãàððè åùå íå çíàë, ÷òî åãî îæèäàåò, êîãäà îí âåðíåòñÿ îáðàòíî. Îí áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùåí ìûñëÿìè î ×ó.


	11. Âû ñëèøêîì äðóã îò äðóãà çàâèñèìû

Ãëàâà 11. Âû ñëèøêîì äðóã îò äðóãà çàâèñèìû 

Ïîöåëóé áûë äîëãèì, è êîãäà Ãàððè è ×ó «îòöåïèëèñü» äðóã îò äðóãà èì íå õâàòàëà âîçäóõà. Òÿæåëî äûøà, îíè ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà è ðàññìåÿëèñü.

- Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òî áóäåò, êîãäà ÿ çàéäó â ãîñòèíóþ – ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

- À ÷òî? Òû íå õî÷åøü ðàçãëàøàòü íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ?

- Íåò. Ïðîñòî ïîêà î íèõ çíàþò òîëüêî Äàìáëäîð, Ïåòòèãðþ, Ðîí, Ãåðìèîíà è Ìàðèíà.

- À òàêæå Ëè Äæîðäàí è âñå ãðèôôèíäîðöû.

- Äà – êîíñòàòèðîâàë Ãàððè

- Ñêàæè, ÷òî Ëè Äæîðäàíó ïîêàçàëîñü. Òû æå íàêðûë íàñ ìàíòèåé-íåâèäèìêîé. Êñòàòè, Ãàððè. Ýòî æå î÷åíü ðåäêàÿ âåùü! Îòêóäà îíà ó òåáÿ?

- Îòåö îñòàâèë åå êîìó-òî ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ. Ýòîò êòî-òî, êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïîñòóïèë â Õîãâàðòñ, ïîäàðèë åå ìíå íà ðîæäåñòâî. Òåïåðü ÿ óæå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûë Äàìáëäîð. Êðîìå òîãî, ýòî î÷åíü ïîëåçíàÿ âåùü äëÿ ìàðîäåðà. ×òî íàñ÷åò Ëè Äæîðäàíà, òî ìû ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ñ Ìàðèíîé â áîëüøîì çàëå. Îíà íåìíîãî íå ðàñ÷èòàëà ãðîìêîñòü ãîëîñà è íàø ðàçãîâîð óñëûøàëè âñå. Ìíå óäàëîñü íåìíîãî çàìÿòü ýòî, íî íå äî êîíöà. Òåïåðü èõ óæå íè÷åì íå ïåðåóáåäèøü.

- Òåïåðü ÿñíî, ïî÷åìó Ëè Äæîðäàí çàáåæàë â îáùèé çàë ñ êðèêàìè «Ýòî ïðàâäà».

- Êñòàòè. Ñåñòðà Ïàðâàòè Ïàòèë ó÷èòñÿ â Êîãòåâðàíå, òàê ÷òî òåáå òîæå ïðèäåòñÿ íåñëàäêî.

- Äà. Òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü. Ïàðà: ëîâöû, êîòîðûå èãðàþò äðóã ïðîòèâ äðóãà; êàïèòàíû äâóõ êîìàíä-ñîïåðíèêîâ.

- Äà. Êñòàòè î ìàò÷å Ãðèôôèíäîð – Êîãòåâðàí. Íóæíî ÷òî-òî ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òîá â ôèíàë âûøëè îáå êîìàíäû. À â ôèíàëå óñòðîèòü íè÷üþ.

- Õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ! Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî ÷òîáû äîáèòüñÿ ýòîãî, íàì íóæíî âûïîëíèòü íåñêîëüêî ïóíêòîâ:

1. Ìîÿ êîìàíäà äîëæíà îáûãðàòü Ñëèçåðèí è Ïóôåíäóé.

2. Òî æå äîëæíû ñäåëàòü è âû.

3. Ìàò÷ Ãðèôôèíäîð – Êîãòåâðàí äîëæåí áûòü ïðîâåäåí â êîíöå ñåçîíà.

4. Ñ÷åò â ýòîì ìàò÷å äîëæåí áûòü òàêîé, ÷òîá íàøè êîìàíäû áûëè îäèíàêîâî ïåðâûå.

5. Ôèíàë íóæíî ñûãðàòü â íè÷üþ.

Òîëüêî âûïîëíèâ âñå ýòî, ìû ñìîæåì âûèãðàòü êóáîê âìåñòå.

- Èòàê. Ïî-ïîðÿäêó:

4 è 5 ïóíêòû ìîæíî óñòðîèòü áåç ïðîáëåì. 1 è 2 çàâèñÿò îò ìàñòåðñòâà íàøèõ êîìàíä. À âîò íàä 3 ïðèäåòñÿ ïîïîòåòü. Íóæíî ïîïðîñèòü Äàìáëäîðà, ÷òîá íàø ìàò÷ ïåðåìåñòèëè íà ïîñëåäíåå ìåñòî. Îáû÷íî îí òðåòèé.

- Òåïåðü, ñîáñòâåííî, íóæíî ïðåäóïðåäèòü íàøè êîìàíäû. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âñå óæå çíàþò ïðî íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ. Áîëüøîãî óäèâëåíèÿ íå áóäåò.

- Ëàäíî. Ïîêà, ×ó – Ãàððè íàïîñëåäîê ïîöåëîâàë åå è óøåë.

Äåâóøêà åùå äîëãî ñòîÿëà ñ ìå÷òàòåëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå, à ïîòîì ïîøëà ñïàòü. Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øå áóäåò, åñëè îí çàéäåò â ãîñòèíóþ íåçàìå÷åíûì. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà êàðòó è îáîìëåë. Â ãîñòèíóþ âåëè äâà õîäà. Âîçëå îäíîãî èç íèõ – ÷åðåç ïîðòðåò – ñòîëïèëèñü âñå ãðèôôèíäîðöû. Âòîðîé – íàä êàìèíîì – îõðàíÿëè Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ Óèçëè. Òî÷êà, ïîäïèñàííàÿ ×æîó ×ýíã, íàõîäèëàñü âîçëå âõîäà â ãîñòèíóþ Êîãòåâðàíà. Ãàððè áûñòðî ïîáåæàë òóäà, è âîâðåìÿ – ×ó êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëàñü íàçâàòü ïàðîëü.

- ×ó… ñòîé – ñêàçàë Ãàððè è ïðîòÿíóë äåâóøêå êàðòó, óêàçûâàÿ íà ãîñòèíóþ Êîãòåâðàíà. Òàì òîæå ñòîëïèëèñü ó÷åíèêè.

- Íó, íå íî÷åâàòü æå íàì â çàìêå.

- ×òî äóìàåùü äåëàòü? – Ãàððè òàêàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà íå ïîíðàâèëàñü.

- Âåðíóòüñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ âñëåä çà äåêàíîì.

- Íåïëîõàÿ èäåÿ.

Òàê îíè è ñäåëàëè. Â îäèíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà â ãîñòèíóþ çàøëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ãàððè, â ìàíòèè-íåâèäèìêå, çàøåë ïðÿìî çà íåé è áûñòðî ïðîøìûãíóë â ñïàëüíþ. Òîëüêî óâèäåâ ìÿãêóþ êðîâàòü, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí î÷åíü óñòàë è õî÷åò ñïàòü. Îí ëåã íà íåå è çàñíóë. Îí íå âèäåë, êàê â êîìíàòó çàõîäÿò Ðîí, Äèí, Ñèìóñ è Íåâèë. Îí íå ñëûøàë, êàê îíè óäèâëÿþòñÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè òóò. Ïîñëå ñëîâ Ëè Äæîðäàíà âñå ïîíÿëè, ÷òî Ãàððè ãäå-òî â Õîãâàðòñå íà ñâèäàíèè ñ ×æîó ×ýíã. Îíè âèäåëè, ÷òî â ãîñòèíóþ íèêòî, êðîìå ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå âõîäèë. Â ñëîâàõ Ëè ýòà ÷åòâåðêà óñîìíèëàñü. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ðîí, Äèí, Ñèìóñ è Íåâèë íàáðîñèëèñü íà Ãàððè ñ âîïðîñàìè. Ê çàâòðàêó óæå âåñü Ãðèôôèíäîð çíàë, ÷òî Ãàððè ñïîêîéíî ñïàë â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå, â òî âðåìÿ, êàê âñå ãðèôôèíäîðöû æäàëè åãî â îáùåì çàëå. Íà ýòîò ðàç Ãàððè óäàëîñü «îòâåðòåòüñÿ». Çà çàâòðàêîì Ãàððè áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ñòîë Êîãòåâðàíà (Øóòêà îò àâòîðà: è íå ïîïàë) è ó íåãî ñæàëîñü ñåðäöå – ×ó ñèäåëà ìðà÷íàÿ â îêðóæåíèè êîìàíäû, êîòîðàÿ åå óñïîêàèâàëà. Îñòàëüíûå êîãòåâðàíöû ïîñìåèâàëèñü è òûêàëè â íåå ïàëüöàìè. Ãàððè î÷åíü çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîá ×ó âûøëà èç çàëà  è ïîøëà ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé, è, î ÷óäî, ×ó èçìåíèëàñü â ëèöå, âñòàëà è óøëà èç çàëà. Ãàððè íûðíóë ïîä ñòîë, íàäåë ìàíòèþ-íåâèäèìêó è ïîøåë ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé. ×ó, åñòåñòâåííî, ñòîÿëà òàì è ïëàêàëà. Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê íåé è, íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàâ, îáíÿë. Äåâóøêà çàðûäàëà, óòêíóâøèñü Ãàððè â ãðóäü. Ïàðåíü îáíÿë ×ó åùå ñèëüíåå è ñêàçàë:

- Êòî òåáÿ îáèäåë, ×ó? Ìîæåøü íå ãîâîðèòü, íî òîëüêî íå ïëà÷ü, ïðîøó òåáÿ.

- Ïàðâàòè Ïàòèë ñêàçàëà Ïàäìå – ×ó âñå åùå âñõëèïûâàëà – ÷òî òû âñå âðåìÿ õîäèøü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. È ÷òî – ×ó îïÿòü ðàñïëàêàëàñü – òàêîé êðàñàâ÷èê, êàê òû, íèêîãäà íå ïîñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îíà, êîíå÷íî, íå îòðèöàåò, ÷òî ÿ êðàñèâàÿ, íî, êàê îíà âûðàçèëàñü, «åñòü è ëó÷øå».

- Òåïåðü ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ, ×ó. Ãåðìèîíà, ïîñëå ñòàòüè «Ðàçáèòîå ñåðäöå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà» êîãäà åé ñòàëè ïèñàòü ïèñüìà íåäîâîëüíûå ÷èòàòåëè, ñêàçàëà î÷åíü ïðàâèëüíóþ ôðàçó. Îíà ñêàçàëà: «Íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ, Ãàððè. Íå îáðàùàé, è âñå». ß äóìàþ, òåáå òîæå ñòîèò ïðèñëóøàòüñÿ ê ýòîìó ñîâåòó. Ìû ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïðîñòî äðóçüÿ. Îíà äëÿ ìåíÿ, êàê äåâóøêà, íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò. Â íåå, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, âëþáëåí Ðîí.

- Ãàððè, òû çíàåøü êàê óñïîêîèòü.

- ×ó, ÿ æå òåáÿ ëþáëþ. ß íå äîïóùó, ÷òîáû òû ïëàêàëà. Ñåé÷àñ òû ñîáåðåøüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè è ïîéäåøü íà çàíÿòèÿ. Õîðîøî?

- Äà. Ãàððè, ñïàñèáî. Äî ñâèäàíüÿ.

- Ïîêà.

Ãàððè ïîáåæàë íà ÇÎÒÈ, è ïðÿìî ïåðåä çâîíêîì âëåòåë â êëàññ. Îí, òÿæåëî äûøà, ñåë ðÿäîì ñ Ìàðèíîé è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê óðîêó.

- Òû ãäå áûë? – âîçíèê åñòåñòâåííûé âîïðîñ – íà çàâòðàêå çàëåç ïîä ñòîë è èñ÷åç. Çíàåøü, êàê ìû âîëíîâàëèñü? Ìû ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî ýòî ïîðòøëþñ, íî ïîä ñòîëîì íå îáíàðóæèëîñü ñëåäîâ ïåðåìåùåíèÿ.

- Ìíå íóæíî áûëî êîå-êóäà ñáåãàòü.

- Âû óæå çàêîí÷èëè? – Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí ñìîòðåëà íà Ïîòòåðîâ âîïðîñèòåëüíûì è õèòðûì âçãëÿäîì.

- Äà. Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð – ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

Íà÷àëî óðîêà ïðîøëî îòíîñèòåëüíî íîðìàëüíî. Ïðîõîäèëè çàêëèíàíèå ïàòðîíóñà. Ãàððè ÷óòü íå óñíóë, íî òóò:

- Ãàððè è Ìàðèíà Ïîòòåðû, ïîäîéäèòå ñþäà.

Íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü. Ãàððè, âçÿâ Ìàðèíó çà ðóêó, ïîøåë ê ïðîôåññîðñêîìó ñòîëó. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ áóäåò ïðàêòèêà. Îí áûë óâåðåí â ñåáå. Êîãäà îíè äîøëè äî ïðîôåññîðà Ýâåðãðèí, òà îáðàòèëàñü ê êëàññó:

- Òàê óæ âûøëî, ÷òî ïðè âèäå Ïîòòåðîâ, áîãàðò ïðèíèìàåò îáëèê äåìåíòîðà. Íà íåì ìû è áóäåì òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. Ãîòîâû? – îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê ðåáÿòàì.

Ãàððè êèâíóë è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ìàðèíó. Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí ñíÿëà êðûøêó ñ ÿùèêà, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë íà ñòîëå, è îòîøëà. Íà Ãàððè è Ìàðèíó äâèíóëñÿ äåìåíòîð. Çíàêîìûé õîëîä ïðîíèçàë òåëî, óæàñ ïðîíèêàë â ãîëîâó. Îí îïÿòü óñëûøàë ãîëîñà. Ìàðèíà õîòåëà ñêàçàòü _ðèäèêóëóñ_, íî ïðîôåññîð åå îïåðåäèëà:

- _Ýíñòîïïîðî_ – äåìåíòîð ïîêà÷íóëñÿ, íî óñòîÿë – Ãàððè, îòîéäè. Ìàðèíà, âûçûâàé ïàòðîíóñà.

Ãàððè îòïóñòèë ðóêó Ìàðèíû. Âñÿ óâåðåííîñòü â ñåáå êóäà-òî ïîäåâàëàñü ó îáîèõ.

- _Ýêñïåêòî ïàòðîíóì_ – èç ïàëî÷êè Ìàðèíû âûïëûëî ïîëóïðîçðà÷íîå îáëàêî. Îíî çàâèñëî ìåæäó íåé è äåìåíòîðîì, íî íè âî ÷òî íå ïðåâðàùàëîñü. Òàê Ìàðèíà ñòîÿëà ñåêóíä äåñÿòü, à ïîòîì óïàëà íà ïîë.

- _ÝÊÑÏÅÊÒÎ ÏÀÒÐÎÍÓÌ _– èç ïàëî÷êè Ãàððè âûëåòåëî òàêîå æå îáëàêî. ×åðåç äåñÿòü ñåêóíä è îí óïàë íà ïîë.

- _Ýêñïåêòî ïàòðîíóì _– ýòî óæå áûëà Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí. Èç ïàëî÷êè âûëåòåë ãîëóáü è äåìåòîð îòñòóïèë â ÿùèê – ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè âû ïðîâîäèòå âìåñòå? – îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê ðåáÿòàì – ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ âèäåëà ýòî â÷åðà íà óðîêå ó âûïóñêíèêîâ.

- Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ Óèçëè – äîãàäàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- À îòêóäà òû çíàåøü? – ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð.

- Îíè òîæå áëèçíåöû – òèõî ñêàçàëà Ìàðèíà.

- ß, êîíå÷íî, íå ñòàíó îòðèöàòü, ÷òî çàìåòèëà âàøå ñõîäñòâî, íî ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî âû ïðîñòî ïîõîæè. Áëèçíåöû îáû÷íî äåëÿò âñþ ñèëó ïîïîëàì. Åñëè âû ñåé÷àñ âîçüìåòåñü çà ðóêè è îïÿòü ïîïûòàåòåñü ïðîãíàòü äåìåíòîðà, òî ó âàñ ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Áîëåå òîãî, âû ñìîæåòå ïðîãíàòü ðàç â äåñÿòü áîëüøå äåìåíòîðîâ, ÷åì ýòî ìîæåò ñäåëàòü îáû÷íûé âîëøåáíèê âàøåãî âîçðàñòà.

- À ïî÷åìó ðàíüøå âñå ïîëó÷àëîñü?

- À âû íå ñëûøàëè ìîé ïåðâûé âîïðîñ?

Ãàððè è Ìàðèíà ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Îíè íèêîãäà íå çíàëè ïðî òî, ÷òî ó íèõ åñòü âòîðàÿ ïîëîâèíà (îò àâòîðà: â îáðàçíîì ñìûñëå). Ïîýòîìó îíè ìîãëè òâîðèòü âîëøåáñòâî. Â òîò âå÷åð, êîãäà îíè óçíàëè äðóã î äðóãå, Ìàðèíà, äà è Ãàððè òîæå, ñìîãëè ñîçäàòü ïàòðîíóñà, äàæå íå ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàÿñü. À âñå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ó íèõ ó êàæäîãî áûëà ñâîÿ ñèëà, è ñèäåëè îíè ðÿäîì. À ñåé÷àñ èõ ñèëà ïîäåëèëàñü ìåæäó íèìè. Îíè íå ìîãëè êîëäîâàòü â ïîëíîé ìåðå äðóã áåç äðóãà. Ðåáÿòà ìîë÷à âñòàëè, ïðîøëè íà ñâîå ìåñòî, ñåëè åùå áëèæå äðóã ê äðóãó è áåçïîìîùíî óðîíèëè ãîëîâû íà ðóêè. Îíè âïåðâûå îùóòèëè ñåáÿ íè÷òîæíûìè. Äî êîíöà óðîêà èõ íèêòî íå òðîãàë, à îíè òàê è ïðîñèäåëè, ïðèæàâøèñü äðóã ê äðóãó. Îíè íå ïîìíèëè, êàê äîáðàëèñü íà îñòàëüíûå óðîêè, è êàê ïðîñèäåëè íà íèõ. Íà îáåä îíè øëè ïîëíîñòüþ ïàäøèå äóõîì. Ìàðèíà ñåëà çà ñòîë è çàïóñòèëà â âîëîñû ïàëüöû, îáíàæèâ ëîá, à Ãàððè âñêðèêíóë – íà ëáó ó Ìàðèíû áûë òîíêèé øðàì â âèäå ìîëíèè.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèëà Ìàðèíà.

- Í-í-íè÷åãî – ïðîìÿìëèë Ãàððè.

- Òû ïðîñòî òàê íèêîãäà íå êðè÷èøü!

- ß äóìàþ, òåáå ëó÷øå ïîêà íå ñìîòðåòü â çåðêàëî.

- ×òî òàêîå? Íà ìåíÿ êòî-òî íàñëàë çàêëèíàíèå? ×òî-òî ñ ìîèì ëèöîì?

- ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå ïðèÿòíî ýòî óçíàòü. ß óæå ïðèâûê, à òû…

- ×òî ìíå áóäåò íåïðèÿòíî óçíàòü? Ê ÷åìó òû ïðèâûê?

Ãàððè îòîäâèíóë ÷åëêó, è Ìàðèíà â óæàñå îòêðûëà ðîò.

- Øðàì? Ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëñÿ øðàì? Íî ïî÷åìó?

- ß âå÷åðîì òåáå êîå-÷òî ïðî íåãî ðàññêàæó.

Ïîòòåðû ñèäåëè ñ îòñóòñòâóþùèìè âûðàæåíèÿìè ëèö. Äî íèõ ïûòàëèñü äîêðè÷àòüñÿ îäíîêëàññíèêè, íî âñå áåñïîëåçíî. Ïàðó ðàç Ëè Äæîðäàí êðèêíóë, ÷òî ×æîó ×ýíã â îïàñíîñòè, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Ãàððè åå ëþáèò è õîòü îò ýòîãî î÷íåòñÿ. Âñå áåñïîëåçíî. Ïîòòåðû ñèäåëè è òóïî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà.

Îò àâòîðà: Íåñêîëüêî ñöåí ÿ âçÿë èç äðóãèõ ôàíôèêîâ. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî èõ àâòîðû, êîòîðûå îïèñàíû â êîíöå ïåðâîé ãëàâû, íå áóäóò íà ìåíÿ â îáèäå.


	12. Ïðåäñòàâëåíèå

**Ïðåäèñëîâèå:**

Â ýòîì ôàíôèêå ÿ èñïîëüçîâàë âñå õîðîøèå êà÷åñòâà, êîòîðûìè íàäåëèëè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è åãî äðóçåé äðóãèå àâòîðû. À, òàêæå, åùå íåñêîëüêî ýëåìåíòîâ äðóãèõ ôàíôèêîâ. Íàäåþñü, àâòîðû òåõ ôàíôèêîâ íà ìåíÿ íå îáèäÿòñÿ!! Ýòî ìîé ïåðâûé ôàíôèê è íå ñóäèòå ñëèøêîì ñòðîãî. Åñëè ÷òî-òî íåïîíÿòíî èëè íàéäåòå îøèáêè – ïèøèòå: chds2003@inbox.ru   Àâòîð: CHECK@TILLO

Ãëàâà 1. Ïðåäñòàâëåíèå

_Ãàððè Ïîòòåð _– ìàëü÷èê-êîòîðûé-âûæèë (íå èç óìà), ìàãóñ, ìåíòîëåãóñ, ñòèõèéíûé âîëøåáíèê, ëîâåö ñáîðíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íàñëåäíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà.

_Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð _– ìàãëîðîæäåííàÿ âîëøåáíèöà, ëó÷øàÿ ïîäðóãà Ãàððè è Ðîíà, ëó÷øàÿ ó÷åíèöà øêîëû, íàñëåäíèöà Êîãòåâðàí.

_Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè _– ïîòîìñòâåííûé âîëøåáíèê èç îãðîìíîé ðûæåâîëîñîé ñåìüè, ëó÷øèé äðóã Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíû.

_Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ Óèçëè _– áëèçíåöû âñå èç òîé æå ñåìüè, áðàòüÿ Ðîíà, ïðîêàçíèêè, âûïóñêíèêè.

_Äæèííè Óèçëè_ – ñåñòðà Ðîíà, íà ãîä ìëàäøå Ãàððè è åãî äðóçåé, ïîêëîííèöà Ãàððè.

_Êîëèí è Äåíèñ Êðèâè _– ìàãëîðîæäåííûå âîëøåáíèêè, áðàòüÿ, ïîêëîííèêè Ãàððè.

_Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð _– äèðåêòîð øêîëû ÷àðîäåéñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà «Õîãâàðòñ», ñàìûé ìîãóùåñòâåííûé âîëøåáíèê ñîâðåìåííîñòè.

_Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë _– äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü òðàíñôèãóðàöèè â Õîãâàðòñå, àíèìàã (ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â êîøêó).

_Ñèðèóñ Áëýê _– êðåñòíûé Ãàððè, ñ÷èòàåòñÿ ïðåñòóïíèêîì, õîòÿ íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò, äðóã Ëèëè è Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðîâ, Ðèìóñà Ëþïèíà, Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ, Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà, àíèìàã (÷åðíûé ïåñ).

_Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåðû _– ðîäèòåëè Ãàððè, óáèòûå Âîëàí-äå-ìîðòîì, íàñëåäíèêè: Ëèëè – Ñëèçåðèíà, Äæåéìñ – Ãðèôôèíäîðà; äðóçüÿ Ñèðèóñà, Ðèìóñà, Ïèòåðà, Äàìáëäîðà.

_Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí _– îáîðîòåíü, áûâøèé ïðåïîäîâàòåëü çàùèòû îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ, äðóã Ñèðèóñà, Äæåéìñà, Ëèëè, Ïèòåðà, Äàìëäîðà.

_Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ (Õâîñò, ×åðâåõâîñò) _– àíèìàã (êðûñà), ïðåäàòåëü, óïèâàþùèéñÿ ñìåðòüþ, «äðóã» Ëèëè, Äæåéìñà, Ñèðèóñà, Ðèìóñà.

_Ëîðä Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðò (Òîò-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü) _– ñàìûé ñèëüíûé çëîé âîëøåáíèê çà ïîñëåäíèå 20 ëåò.

_Âàëåðè Ýâåðãðèí _– ëàòåíò, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü «Çàùèòû îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ» (ÇÎÒÈ), íåâåñòà Ñèðèóñà, îõðàííèê Ãàððè, âíó÷êà Àðàáåëëû Ôèãã (çðÿ ÿ ýòî âñå ðàññêàçàë – òåïåðü âàì áóäåò íåèíòåðåñíî).

_Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåãã _– ïðåïîäàâàòåëü «çåëüåâàðåíèÿ», øïèîí Äàìáëäîðà ñðåäè óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ, «ëþáèìûé» ó÷èòåëü Ãàððè, äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà.

_Àðàáåëëà Ôèãã _– ñîñåäêà Ãàððè, âîëøåáíèöà, àíèìàã (ñîâà).

_Äðàêî Ìàëôîé _– âðàã Ãàððè (êàê åìó, Äðàêî, êàæåòñÿ), Ñëèçåðèíåö, ïîòîìñòâåííûé âîëøåáíèê.

_Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé _– îòåö Äðàêî, óïèâàþùèéñÿ ñìåðòüþ.

_Îëèâåð Âóä _– áûâøèé âðàòàðü è êàïèòàí ñáîðíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïî êâèäè÷ó, çàêîí÷èë øêîëó äâà ãîäà íàçàä.

_Íåâèëë Äîëãîïóïñ _– ãðèôôèíäîðåö, íåðÿõà, åäèíñòâåííûé ïðåäìåò, ïî êîòîðîìó îí óñïåâàåò – Ãåðáîëîãèÿ.

_×æîó ×ýíã _– ëîâåö ñáîðíîé Êîãòåâðàíà.

_Âåðíîí è Äàäëè Äóðñëè _– ìàãëû, íåíàâèäÿùèå âîëøåáñòâî, ðîäñòâåííèêè Ãàððè.

_Ïåòóíüÿ Äóðñëü _– æåíà Âåðíîíà, òåòÿ Ãàððè, Ñëèçåðèíêà, ñåñòðà Ëèëè.

_Ôëåð Äåëàêóð _– âåéëà, ôðàíöóæåíêà, ó÷åíèöà «Áýëüñòåê».

_Ñåäðèê Äèããîðè _– ó÷åíèê Ïóôåíäóÿ, ïîãèáøèé â ïðåäûäóùåì ãîäó íà ãëàçàõ ó Ãàððè îò ðóê Âîëàí-äå-ìîðòà.

_Ñèâèëëà Òðåëîíè _– ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ïðîðèöàíèÿ.

_Êîðíåëèóñ Ôàäæ _– ìèíèñòð ìàãèè Àíãëèè.

_Ìîëëè Óèçëè _– ìàòü Ôðåäà, Äæîðäæà, Ðîíà, Ïåðñè, ×àðëè, Áèëëà, Äæèííè.

_Àðòóð Óèçëè _– ìóæ Ìîëëè, ðàáîòíèê ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìàãèè.

_Ïåðñè Óèçëè _– ñûí Ìîëëè è Àðòóðà, áðàò Ðîíà è îñòàëüíûõ Óèçëè, ðàáîòíèê ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìàãèè, áûâøèé ñòàðîñòà Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

_Áèëë Óèçëè _– ñûí Ìîëëè è Àðòóðà, áðàò Ðîíà è îñòàëüíûõ Óèçëè, ðàáîòíèê îòäåëåíèÿ áàíêà «Ãðèíãîòòñ» â Àôðèêå.

_×àðëüç Óèçëè _– ñûí Ìîëëè è Àðòóðà, áðàò Ðîíà è îñòàëüíûõ Óèçëè, ðàçâîäèò äðàêîíîâ äëÿ ìèíèñòåðñòâà.

**Îá îñòàëüíûõ ïåðñîíàæàõ ðàññêàçûâàòü íå íàäî, òàê êàê î íèõ ëèáî íå ïèñàëîñü ðàíüøå, ëèáî áóäåò îïèñàíî â ôàíôèêå!!!**

**Â ôàíôèêå èñïîëüçîâàíû ñîáûòèÿ èç ôàíôèêîâ àâòîðîâ: ****Constance Ice; Þëèÿ; Åâãåíèé; ****Kate**

**Ïðî êíèãè Äæîàí Êýòòëèíã Ðîëëèíã ÿ óæå ìîë÷ó – èòàê ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îíè èñïîëüçîâàíû. ****:)**

**Â ïîìîùè ïðè ñîçäàíèè è ïóáëèêàöèè ôàíôèêà áëàãîäàðèì: ****JenFA ****jenfa@****mail.****ru**


End file.
